Battlefields and Ballrooms
by lazyaurora
Summary: Hermione leaves the wizarding world, but comes back, of course! TWO new chapters! I promise, this is what you have been waiting for!
1. Default Chapter

Battlefields and Ballrooms

****

     "What am I doing here?" thought Hermione.  "I need sleep, I don't want to see anyone, I don't want to talk to anyone, and I certainly don't want to be in this ridiculous dress!"  

Hermione Granger sat in the grand ballroom of a London hotel.  All around her witches and wizards were celebrating the fall of Voldemort.  Many wizards were eyeing Hermione with a mixture of admiration and trepidation.  How to ask someone to dance when they have that 'don't come near me if you don't want to be insulted or turned down' look.  

She was exhausted from weeks of battle.  She was in mourning for the loss of many dear friends.  She couldn't understand why everyone wanted to run headlong into such celebrations when she could still smell the death, hear the screams, see the bodies…..

"Hermione?"  It was Harry.  "I don't suppose I could talk you into a dance?"  She looked up at him.  "No, I don't suppose you could."  

"You really should, I think a lot of people would be losing money tonight if I actually got you to dance.  I know I will."  She glared at him.  "Making bets on one of your best friends Harry?  Oh, I forgot, you only have ONE best friend left, or have you forgotten that already?"  She instantly regretted the remark.  Harry looked as though she had kicked him in the groin.  "I'm sorry.  It's just that I feel so wrong being here.  Everyone looks so happy.  I just want to go to my room and sleep and never see anyone again.  Am I the only one?"  Harry sat down next to her and put an arm around her slumped shoulders.  "Of course not, Hermione.  Do you really think that I am not as devastated as you are about Ron?  Do you really think that his family isn't going thru hell?  I know they are.  I spent a couple of days at the Burrow and I can tell you the Weasleys are not happy."  

Tears slipped down Hermione's face at the mention of the Weasleys.  "I hope they won't hate me forever Harry.  It's just -  I couldn't face them right now.  I couldn't bear to see them right now."  

"They don't hate you Hermione!  They don't understand why you are shutting yourself up and they're worried about you .  Everyone is – I am!  This isn't healthy.  Believe me, I have been angry, I've cried and I've broken a few things, including a few knuckles.  There is a process to grieving and that is all part of it, but you aren't letting yourself go thru that.  I know you will never get over this, but you will get thru it, and I will do anything I can to help you.  But, you have to let me.  Please?"

The tears that started at the mention of Ron's family were streaming down Hermione's face.  She crammed her face into Harry's broad shoulder and sobbed.  "I know you will Harry.  Just give me some time.  I promise I'll be OK."

It was some time later that Harry coaxed Hermione from her seat to get a drink, his arm still around her shoulders.  

Across the room two people watched them.  An aged wise wizard and a younger brooding wizard.  Both met each other's gaze – blue twinkling eyes – smiling – dark glittering eyes – fuming.

Review, Review, Review

This is not only my first fanfiction, but the first story I have written since I have been in school.  And that was so many years ago, I was listening to 8 tracks!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot a few things before chapter one.

I am only having some fun with these characters.  I do not mean them any harm!

I will try to make future chapters longer, but I cannot promise anything.  Happy reading!

Chapter 2 

    Severus Snape was pissed.  How dare Albus even think of bringing on someone so young and inexperienced to the Hogwart's staff!  What is he thinking?  Earlier in the evening Severus was annoyed enough at having to prostrate himself in front of Ministry buffoons and a bevy of drunken witches and wizards.  Yes, they had finally defeated Voldemort, but the school year was not even half over.  It was bad enough that the students had no excuse for their stupidity. Now most of the sixth and seventh years would think themselves heroes, parading down the hallways telling stories of how they single handedly killed one Deatheater after another.  Most likely, the male students would use it as yet another ploy to get into a female student's pants!  He didn't break up enough midnight snogfests?

But Granger?  She may be one of the brighter students that had ever attended Hogwarts, but to offer her a teaching position was insane!  She certainly had no experience and there was no possibility of the students taking her seriously! 

"They will walk all over her," he grumbled to himself.  Which is just as well.  Maybe Albus would realize what a fool he had been to offer her the job and she would leave Hogwart's with her tail between her legs – never to be seen again.  One could only hope. 

Severus Snape had no idea that at this very moment Hermione was not only turning down Albus' offer to stay on at Hogwarts, she had also made up her mind to snap her wand in half after graduation, go back to the Muggle world and never return.

     The Christmas holidays were in two weeks.  Things were back to normal.  Almost normal.  It was hard to ignore the empty seats in some of the sixth and seventh year classes.  In an attempt to keep the students' minds off of this, the staff was giving more homework than they ever had.  Hardly anyone complained.  Snape was brutal during Potions.  Neville Longbottom would surely suffer a stroke before the end of term!  It was during Double Potions with Slytherin that Hermione finally snapped. 

"Mr. Longbottom, am I to believe that sometime during the last six years you have managed to attain the title of Potions Master?  Obviously, you have.  That can be the only explanation for making up your own potions in MY classroom!  These ingredients are not even on the board!"

"Proffessor Snape, I'm sorry.  I thought you said during the last lesson that we were to brew Polyjuice today!"  Neville's voice was reaching a high pitch squeal.  Hermione, usually partnered with Neville, watched from her seat a few rows back.  The loss of students caused most class partnerships to be adjusted.  While most teachers tried to pair students up with partners similar to the ones they were used to working with, Snape found it a great opportunity to separate Hermione and Neville.  He had always been furious with her attempts to fix Neville's botched potions.  Neville was currently sitting next to Lavender Brown, who, while not a complete idiot, had to concentrate very hard on her own potion to make sure it was correct.  Hermione and Harry were partners now.  It was a good match.  With Ron and Harry no longer joking around during class, Harry was actually quite good at potions.  

Hermione was glaring at Snape.  Harry, noticing this, leaned over and whispered in her ear.  "Hermione, just ignore him.  Neville will have to learn to defend himself sooner or later."

"He's such a prick!" she seethed.  "I swear I will hex him if he doesn't back off!"  Harry's eyes widened in shock.  "What?  I can't swear?  Or are you shocked that I threatened to hex a teacher?  It's not like anyone would mind if Snape were sent to the hospital wing for a few days!"  Harry looked as if he were about the fall off his chair.

"Hermione, please, you're scaring me!"

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger!  25 points from Gryffindor for talking during class.  Mr. Longbottom, perhaps you failed to notice the ingredients for the potion you are _supposed _to be brewing on the board?  The rest of the class seems to have figured it out.  Even the person sitting next to you has.  The Deatheaters should have done us all a favor and killed you first!"

"That's it!" screamed Hermione, jumping to her feet.  "I cannot listen to this one minute more!"

"And what would that be, Miss Granger?" Snape sneered.

"The voices in her head Proffessor!"  Harry offered.  A few of the students giggled nervously at this.  "Shut up!" he mouthed to Hermione.

"No Harry, I will not shut up!  Proffessor Snape, do you have any idea how rude you are?"

"Yes, it's intentional"  he smirked.

"So you are a sarcastic rude bastard intentionally?  I thought maybe you just couldn't help it.  That you were dropped on your head as a child."  The classroom was deadly quiet.  "Or maybe, you need to get laid!  No, no, that's not it, maybe, just maybe your boyfriend broke up with you!  Am I close yet?"  Harry dropped his head in his hands in horror.  The rest of the class looked terrified and ready to bolt for the door at any second.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you are very close.  In fact, I think this time you have managed to get yourself expelled!" he said in a very calm, cold voice.  "Gather your things, you and I will be visiting the Headmaster."

"That won't be necessary Proffessor.  I quit!  Harry's head shot up.  "Neville, if you blow up your cauldron today, do try to aim it at Proffessor Snape, won't you?"  She smiled sweetly at this, gathered up her things, stuffed them in her bag and stalked out of the classroom.

End Chapter 2

Was that long enough?  I hope so.  Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

     "Severus, must you always argue with me?"  Albus Dumbledore sat behind the desk in his office.  His potions master sat across from him, arms crossed defensively.  "No," replied Severus. "That was a refusal, no need for an argument."  

Dumbledore sighed and changed tactics.  "I'm desperate, I still have one staff position to fill.  I would have sent Minerva, but she has already left for the summer.  I would never have asked you, but alas, I have no other choice."

Severus Snape had been looking forward to the summer holidays.  With the students gone and most of the staff traveling or visiting family, he was able to spend the summer doing what he enjoyed most, staying down in the dungeons of Hogwarts over a simmering cauldron.  He had already restocked the hospital wing with all the medicinal potions that Poppy would need for the start of fall term.  

"Can't you send Potter?  He doesn't have to stay with that Muggle family any longer."

"No, Severus, he is staying with the Weasleys this summer.  They may have already left for Romania to visit Charlie.  Granted, Miss Granger would probably be more receptive to a visit from Harry, but if she accepts a position here she will need most of the summer to prepare for the school year."  I would go myself, but I am needed at the Ministry for the next two weeks."

"And if she refuses?"

"Severus, I know how "persuasive" you can be.  Don't take no for answer."

Severus put his head in his hands and sighed.  "Albus, surely you know how much I despise Miss Granger!  Her little performance in my classroom last year could have had disastrous results!  If Potter hadn't insisted to his classmates that Mr. Weasley's death had impaired her mental stability, I would have had a hell of time keeping them under control the rest of the year!  Do you really want someone on staff with her attitude?"

"Severus, I'm sure her mental stability _was_ impaired – temporarily.  You taught Miss Granger for seven years.  You know she had the highest regard for rules and treated all the staff members with the utmost respect."  Severus snorted.  "When Ronald Weasley died, it was too much for her.  You were, unfortunately, the one she took her anger out on when she was finally ready to get it out of her system.  Even you can't hold that against her forever."

"Highest regard for the rules?  She wasn't held at knifepoint when she was running rampant with Potter and Weasley!"

"Agreed, but most every rule they broke during those times was a deterrent to Voldemort or his followers.  You cannot find fault in that."

"Hmmph!"  Severus felt a headache coming on.  He also knew that when he was backed into a corner by Dumbledore that he usually gave in.  So much for a peaceful summer.  "I suppose I'll have to wear some horrid Muggle getup?"

Albus smiled.  "Yes, I have a wonderful Hawaiian shirt you can borrow!  He laughed merrily at the look of horror on Severus' face.

**

     "Hold still Crookshanks!  We're almost done luv!"  Hermione was up to her arms in suds.  Giving a cat a bath was no easy task.  Giving a very large ornery cat a bath was almost impossible.  "Come on Crooks!" she begged.  "We could have been done ages ago, if you would just sit still!"

It was only early June, but at eleven in the morning, the heat was already unbearable.  Hermione thought a nice bath in the backyard would cool both her and her ginger cat off.  She was dressed, barely, in a skimpy two-piece swimsuit covered only with one of her oversized t-shirts she used to sleep in.  It was soaked through already and she had yet to rinse the bubbles off Crookshanks.  

Severus Snape apparated to a park near the Granger home.  He had dressed in lightweight black slacks and a long-sleeved white linen shirt.  The two-block walk in the humidity did nothing for his mood.  He was used to the cool dungeons, rarely venturing outdoors, and already his shirt was clinging to his back.  "Albus, why do I listen to you?"  he muttered.  

He knocked on the front door of the house.  No answer.  Well, I tried, he thought.  They are probably on holiday for the summer.  Just then, he heard a squeal from the back of the house.  Almost got away.  He made his way around the side of the house and went through the wooden gate into the backyard.  The sight that greeted him caused him to stop in his tracks.  In the middle of the yard, with her back to him was Hermione.  She was on her knees in front of a large water filled tub.  Good gods!  What is she wearing?  The t-shirt she had on was soaked through and clinging to her body.  He could see her skin right through the thin material.  The shirt had ridden up just above the curve of her rear and he could tell that whatever she had on under the shirt was barely enough material to be considered decent!

"Finally!  We're finished Crooks!  That's it, shake off and I'll get your towel."  Hermione stood up with a groan.  The muscles in her back and legs were sore from crouching on the ground for the last forty minutes.  She stood up, peeled of the sodden t-shirt and stretched her arms over her head.  

Behind her, Severus was standing open-mouthed.  He was mesmerized by the display in front of him.  Long tanned legs.  A shapely rear and tiny waist.  Her long wet hair clung to her back and he could just make out a very tiny string tied behind her back through her hair.  Well at least it has a top to it.  He would have stood there the rest of the day if Hermione hadn't turned around just then to retrieve a towel.  Severus thought the view couldn't get any better.  He was wrong.  The bikini fit like a second skin, molding itself to Hermione's breasts.  The top did not cover them completely, the curves exposed and her nipples were straining through the fabric.  The bottom fell well below her belly button and hipbones.  The sides were tied together with strings.  

If Severus was shocked, then Hermione was even more so.  She screamed when she saw someone standing in the yard.  She had not even heard the gate open.  It took a good twenty seconds for her brain to register just who it was that she was looking at.  

"Prof-professor Snape?  What the hell are you doing here?"

"Charming, as always, Miss Granger.  Albus sent me here.  Could we talk inside?  Perhaps you could find something more suitable to wear?"

"Oh my!"  Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and bolted for the house.  She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door.  "What is he doing here?"  she thought.  Her face was still burning from embarrassment at his comment about the attire.  Then it turned to anger.  "I was in the privacy of my own yard, how dare he!"  She quickly changed into shorts and a tank top and went back downstairs.

Severus was sitting at the table in the kitchen.  This irritated her further.  "I don't recall inviting you in." 

"I find this heat too much for me, but if you prefer we can go outside?"  He drawled, raising his eyebrow.

"No, no this is fine.  I've had enough sun today."  She cocked her head to the side.  "What exactly are you doing here professor?  I am sorry if I seemed shocked, but you are the last person I would expect to see in my yard."

"As I said, Albus sent me.  I do not normally venture into the Muggle world.  He seems to think that you might take him up on his previous offer to fill a vacancy in the Hogwart's staff.  I am here to extend the offer on his behalf as he is away on Ministry business."

"Ah, the teaching position.  I should have known you would not be here socially, or of your own free will.  Tell me professor, how is it you couldn't talk Professor Dumbledore out of it?  I'm sure you were dead set against my coming back to Hogwart's ever again."

"Miss Granger," he sneered, "if it were up to me you would never be under consideration!  I detested you and your friends while you were students, I certainly could not conceive of having you as a colleague.  Not to mention the fact that you are not even a graduate of Hogwart's and you are far too young and inexperienced to teach.  No, Miss Granger, I am not here of my own free will.  I am merely doing Albus a favor.  Take the offer or leave it.  It matters not to me."

Hermione was livid.  Too young and inexperienced?  Professor Dumbledore obviously had not told him that she had in fact taken the exams necessary to her to be considered a graduate of Hogwart's.  She may have left school in her last year, but she was never one to not finish something once she had started.  Before she left for home, she had made arrangements to take her exams.  How is it that she passed potions without Professor Snape's knowledge of her ever taking them?  That was something she would need to take up with Professor Dumbledore upon her return.  Her return?  Was she seriously considering going back?  Yes, she did miss Hogwart's.  She missed Harry especially.  She had no Muggle friends her own age.  However, Harry wasn't there anymore.  He was probably playing Quidditch professionally.  That had always been his and Ron's dream.  And what about Ron?  Could she deal with the memories of her time there with him?  She still cried all the time when she thought about him.  But for some reason having Professor Snape come here today and tell her exactly how he felt about her teaching – the rude bastard! – made her decision final.  She would show him!  Professor Dumbledore seemed to think she could handle it.  She was sure the rest of the teachers would as well.  It was just Snape, as usual, that made her feel as if she was never good enough.  Well, screw him!  It would be great fun to torment him daily as a fellow staff member!  Paybacks, as they say, are a bitch.

"Tell Professor Dumbldore I accept!  I'll need a week to make arrangements here and I will be at Hogwart's next Friday."  Severus lifted his black eyes to Hermione's determined face.  

"Very well, Miss Granger, until next week."  And he apparated from the kitchen.       


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Someone wanted to know if Hermione ever snapped her wand in half – suggested a flashback.  I will try to put that into this chapter.  I'm not sure if it will be in flashback form or as part of the chapter.  Thanks for all the reviews so far – not as many as I would have liked, but hey, this is my first FF!  I had hoped to put in some more detail in the world of magic, but I'm not very good at making that up.  I worry that it will sound too fake.  Any feedback on that would be greatly appreciated!  Now, on to Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

     Hermione didn't realize how much time it would take to get back into the swing of things magically speaking.  She had less than one week before she was to return to Hogwarts and several weeks worth of things to do.  The first one was the hardest – telling her parents.  They were supportive, confused, but supportive.  Her mom and dad were used to her knowing exactly what she wanted to do.  They had understood her decision to leave Hogwarts during her seventh year.  Hermione had been so torn up by Ron's death, it was difficult for them to be angry with her.  At least she had taken her exams and hadn't thrown the last seven years of her life away for nothing.  Hermione had never talked about going to a Muggle college to continue her education, and they weren't going to pester her about it.  They both agreed that this was for the best, as her future had been on hold for the last 6 months.  

     It was Monday morning and Hermione was going to Diagon Alley to purchase a few items.  A new wand was number one on her list.  She had broken hers in half after her outburst in Snape's class.  'No, I definitely can't do without a wand' she thought.  She also purchased a new cauldron, quills, ink and parchments.  Her last two stops were Madame Malkin's and Flourish & Blott's.  After purchasing some new everyday robes for teaching as well as new dress robes, she headed to her final and favorite destination in Diagon Alley.  

     Hermione was in heaven.  She ran her fingers lightly over the bindings of books as she scanned the store's offerings.  This was the first time since she had attended Hogwarts, that she didn't have a list of required books to purchase.  She was so overwhelmed by the selection, she was sure she would never make up her mind and leave with nothing or be so overcome that she would purchase what amounted to her own personal library.  She eventually chose several books that would help prepare her for her newly appointed position as Charms Professor and headed to the desk to pay for them.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around when she heard her name.  "Lavender!  It's so good to see you!  Hermione exclaimed.  "You're the first familiar face I've seen since I've been here today!"  The two former classmates hugged.  

"I never thought I'd see you again, Hermione.  We were all so shocked when you left.  Although, we were also very happy someone finally decided to tell off Snape!  I can't tell you how many times I dreamed of giving him a piece of my mind.  Not that he thought we had any to spare!"  They both laughed.  "Harry must be thrilled that you will be at Hogwarts with him!  How is he doing anyway?"

"What do you mean?  Harry's at Hogwarts?  What for?"  Hermione was shocked.  She hadn't talked to Harry since she left Hogwarts.  He was so upset with her for leaving that she hadn't tried to contact him since then.

"Oh, Hermione, I thought you knew.  Harry will be teaching there as well.  I know you are because I work at the Mininstry of Magic now.  Arthur Weasley told me.  You know he's the new Minister don't you?"

"Merlin!" Hermione breathed.  "I guess I really am out of the loop.  I'm gone for six months and everything is so different.  I haven't talked to Harry since the day I left.  I doubt he'll be too happy to see me after the way he acted that day.  He was so angry with me, Lavender.  I felt so awful seeing the look on his face.  He begged me not to leave him alone.  He said that with Ron gone and me leaving he wouldn't have any friends left at school.  It broke my heart, but I just couldn't stay."

"Poor Harry!"  Lavender said.  "He really said he wouldn't have any friends?  I guess the rest of us are chopped liver, huh?"  

"Well, at least I can apologize to him face to face.  What is he going to do at Hogwart's?" Hermione asked.  "I thought for sure he would be playing Quidditch after graduation."

"He'll be the new flying instructor and also be in charge of Quidditch for Hogwarts"  Lavender informed her.  "Since Madame Hooch was killed during the war."

"What a perfect job for him!" Hermione smiled.  She could picture Harry out on the school grounds teaching flying lessons.  He was always so patient and kind.  A natural on a broom, he would be a wonderful teacher.  Merlin knows, you needed a lot of patience with first year flying lessons if hers was anything to judge by!

"Lavender, it was so good to see you!  I'm staying here tonight.  I have a room at the Leaky Cauldron.  You should meet me for dinner and some drinks later.  It sounds like I really need to catch up on things!"

"That would be great!  You know, we never spent a lot of time together at school.  Harry and Ron were always dragging you off for some crazy adventure or you were in the library!" She shuddered when she said library and Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled.

     Later that evening found the two former students at a table in the Leaky Cauldron.  They had a nice dinner and were on their third round of drinks.  Hermione couldn't remember being this happy in a long time and not just because of the alcohol she had consumed.  She hadn't realized until now just how much she missed this life.  Lavender had filled her in on all sorts of juicy gossip from the Ministry and told her all she knew about the rest of their classmates since they had graduated.  

"Oh my goodness, Hermione!  Lavender suddenly looked so serious that Hermione thought maybe she was going to be sick from too many drinks.

"What is it, Lavender?" Hermione leaned towards her concerned.

"I just realized, you're going to be teaching at Hogwarts with Snape!  He's probably still so pissed off at you!"  Lavender cracked up.  "What are you going to say to him?"

"As little as possible!"  Hermione was laughing too.  "I already saw him.  He showed up at my house last week.  I guess Dumbledore sent him because he was too busy.  He didn't look too happy about it either.  He was so rude.  He made a really nasty remark about my bathing suit too!"

"You were in your bathing suit!?"  Lavender's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth.  "Oh gods, he saw you in a bathing suit?"

"Calm down, Lavender!  Yes, but it's not like I was sitting in my backyard expecting _him_ to show up!  I was giving Crookshanks a bath.  It's been so damn hot and I just wanted to cool us both off.  Of course, I just happened to be wearing the skimpiest bikini you could imagine.  I think he was a little flustered too!  I don't imagine he sees too many women dressed like that."  Lavender threw her head back and laughed. 

"I wonder if he was turned on?" Lavender looked really serious again.

"Eeww!"  Hermione was laughing really hard by now.  You're freaking me out Lavender.  I don't think Snape would ever think of me that way.  I mean, after the way he's treated me for the last seven years and after what I did last year.  What am I talking about, it's not like I would ever want him to think that way about me, right?"

"Hmmm, I don't know Hermione, I mean, to an eleven year old he's definitely scary.  All dark and creepy and snarky.  But now that I'm a little older, I don't know, he's kind of dark and creepy and sexy.  Know what I mean?"

"I'm not sure I do.  But I know one thing for sure, he definitely was not in favor of my returning to Hogwarts.  He pretty much told me I was too young and too inexperienced for the job.  It didn't sound like someone who wanted to see more of me, bikini or not!"  

"Well, keep me posted on what is happening at Hogwarts.  With Voldemort gone, the atmosphere there has got to lighten up.  I know it has at the Ministry.  I mean, it's not like we have parties every day, but it's not so rigid.  Of course there are so many new changes since Voldemort's dead, that it will be a long time before everything is in order.  Great job security for me!  I know Professor Dumbledore has been meeting with Arthur Weasley quite a bit on the new changes.  He always stops by my office with Lemon Drops!"

Hermione laughed.  "Lemon Drops!  Oh, dear, I guess I'll be eating a lot of those now!  Well, Lavender, I really should get to bed.  I'm going to visit the Weasleys tomorrow.  I'll be staying until Thursday and going to Hogwarts on Friday.  Make sure to send me owls often!"

"I will, and tell Ginny I said hello.  Holy cats, you get to teach her this year!  This is too weird!  Well, give me a hug, I need to get to bed too."

Lavender and Hermione said their goodbyes and promised to keep in touch.  Hermione collapsed on her bed, hoping it wouldn't start spinning.  As she drifted off to sleep, she kept thinking about what Lavender had said about Professor Snape.  Dark and creepy and sexy?  'Gods, I've had too much to drink!'  But he's not ugly, she thought.  He hates me. Doesn't he?

**Review, or I will curse you and your family for all eternity!  Just kiddin!  Love, Ya!**  


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,  is anyone out there?  I know it has been ages since I updated this, but summer has been busy!  I am going to try and do two chapters at a time now.  Enjoy!

Chapter 5

     Hermione apparated to the burrow on Wednesday morning.  She stood in the field just beyond the Weasley's home for several minutes taking the scenery in.  Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply.  She turned around, ready to leave.  'I can't do this' she thought.  Just then, a familiar voice yelled from the house.

"Can I help you?"  It was Molly Weasley.  

'I guess I am doing this' Hermione thought.

She turned around again.  "Hermione?  Oh, gods, Hermione!"  Molly started running across the field.  By the time she reached Hermione she was sobbing.  Hermione thought briefly that she was going to start screaming at her, but the next thing she knew Molly had flung her arms around her.  "Hermione dear, I can't believe it!  You finally came to see us!  We've missed you so much!  How have you been?  Oh, listen to me, come up to the house, you'll want to see everyone!"

"Is everyone here?  I thought that maybe you would be in Egypt or Romania.  I was taking a chance coming unannounced…"

"Yes, yes, we were in Romania for a week, but Charlie is so busy now.  He couldn't spend much time with us.  Dragons, you know!"

Hermione smiled and followed Molly into the Burrow.  She turned to set down her bag and was attacked by Ginny Weasley.  "Hermione!   I must be dreaming!  You're here!  I told mum that you were coming back to Hogwarts.  She didn't believe me, of course."  Molly rolled her eyes.  "I didn't hear it from your father, so I didn't place much truth to the rumor." Molly fumed.  

"Well, you know that Lavender owled me and told me all about it."  Ginny scolded her mother.  "Yes, Lavender is such a reliable source.  She's next in line for the Minister's position, right behind Fred and George!"  Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and giggled.

'Well, this is going good so far.' Hermione mused.  "Mrs. Weasley, Ginny.." she began.  "Call me Molly dear, you're all grown up now!"  Of course, Molly… I'm so sorry that I never came to see you before… Well… Ron and all…"  Hermione didn't know what to say.  She looked at Ginny whose eyes were starting to brim over with tears.  Turning to Molly, she was surprised to see her head cocked to one side with her lips pressed together, a confused crease on her forehead.  "Hermione, dear…   Did you think we didn't want to see you?  That is the craziest thing I have ever heard!  You are like a daughter to Arthur and I, and one of Ron's best friends.  I understand how difficult this has been for you."  Her lip trembled.  "It's been difficult for us all."

"Oh, Molly, listen to you, worried about my feelings!  I should have been there for all of you.  How can you be worried about me?  The three women fell together crying.  That was how Arthur Weasley found them when he walked through the door. 

Dinner that night was wonderful.  Hermione leaned back in her chair and contemplated undoing the button on her pants.  She thought better of it as she looked over at Percy across the table.  He had been staring at her during the entire meal and she didn't want to add to it.  Fred and George sat on either side of her.  They had come home just before dinner from work.  Their joke shop was a huge success and they worked as late as possible every night.  Hermione was grateful of their presence on either side, cracking jokes all evening.  They all reminisced about Ron, Hermione hearing a lot of things about him she never knew.  They were all shocked about some of the stories Hermione had to tell about him as well.  Fred and George were in awe.  "We never knew he was such a troublemaker!"  Fred exclaimed.  "Yeah, we just figured he would end up all proper like Percy!" George added.  Hermione snorted.  Percy threw a biscuit at George.  George threw one back at him and it exploded when it hit his head.  "Biscuit Bombs."  Fred said when everyone jumped up from the table.  Percy was covered in slimy biscuit dough and very angry.  "How many times does mum have to tell you not to bring home items from your shop!"  He stormed.  "Well, technically, they are not from our shop, Percy.  These are still in research and development, but I have to say,  I like the fact that they turn back into dough when they explode.  What do you think Fred?"  "Yes,  I think we can start production on these right away."  Fred said seriously.  Hermione was coughing into her napkin trying not to laugh, but lost it when she looked over at Ginny just in time to see her spray milk out of her mouth and nose at the same time.  Even Percy couldn't help but laugh then.

The following morning found Hermione, Ginny and Molly sitting outside on lawn chairs drinking iced tea.  All the Weasley men had left for work and they had the entire day to visit.  

"So Hermione,  all ready to go back to Hogwarts?  Ginny asked.  "As ready as I can possibly be.  I'm so nervous.  Lavender told me Harry will be teaching too!  I haven't seen him since I left school and I'm fairly certain he's still upset with me."  She looked down at her hands.  

"Nonsense" Molly told her.  "Harry loves you Hermione.  He hasn't said anything to us other than to say how much he misses you and Ron.  I'm sure you'll smooth things over with him in no time at all!"  Hermione grinned at Molly.  "I hope so.  I miss him so much."  She sighed.  A long sigh came from Ginny.  "Me too!" she said to no one in particular.  Hermione and Molly laughed.  Ginny looked up startled.  She blushed bright red.  "I didn't realize I said that out loud," she giggled.  "It's not as if it's any surprise to us dear" her mother said.  "I'm sure that you and Harry will find plenty of time to spend together during the school year."  "Oh no you won't"  Hermione said in her sternest tone.  "You know that student/teacher relationships are strictly forbidden young lady.  And since I am now a faculty member, I will be keeping a sharp eye on the both of you!"  They all dissolved into laughter.  

"Well Hermione, that means your only dating prospects will be Dumbledore, Hagrid or Snape!  Ginny yelled.  "You forgot Filch, he's such a hottie!"  Hermione laughed.  Ginny fell off her chair clutching her sides.  Molly shook her head and rose from her chair.  "I can see this conversation does not interest me any more!" she said and headed back to the house for her morning chores.  

Ginny picked her self up and landed hard in her chair.  "So what will you do about your love life Hermione?  I mean right now you should be thinking about college and all those boys.  But instead you'll be stuck in some medieval castle with the lamest selection of men ever!  Oh, wait, I forgot about Professor Lupin.  He's single!"

"Ginny, honestly!  Professor Lupin?  He's much older than I am and I don't think of him like that.  He's too good a friend."  

"Oh, good, that means Harry is too good a friend to be boyfriend material, right?"  She narrowed her eyes at Hermione, then laughed.  

"Right, I don't think I will ever think about Harry that way, nor will anyone else who knows you, if they like breathing!"  Ginny smirked.  "I'm not that bad am I?"  Hermione looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  "Okay, maybe I'm a little possessive about someone I'm not even dating yet."  Ginny sighed heavily again.  "Don't worry hon, I'm sure he'll have plenty of time now.  Only first year flying lessons and Quidditch for Harry.  It's not as if he'll be spending all day in class, and no papers to grade all weekend.  Like me." Hermione added.  

"You really should think about dating someone Hermione."  Ginny looked at her apprehensively.  

"Ginny, Ron and I, well um… We weren't still together when the war started."  Ginny looked totally surprised.  "No way!" she gasped.  "He never said anything to us!"  

"I know, he didn't want to tell anyone.  He was really upset about it.  I was too.  We just weren't getting along all that great and he kept pestering me about studying too much, snogging too little.  I just wasn't ready for anything more.  I feel so awful now, like maybe I should have spent more time with him.  That's part of the reason I felt so guilty when he died."  

"Hermione, I loved Ron the most of all my brothers, because we were so close in age, but even I don't think he deserved a pity fuck."  It was Hermione's turn to fall off her chair.  "Ginny, I can't believe you just said that!"  Hermione half laughed.  Ginny shrugged her shoulders.  "Well, really, I mean I certainly won't be ripping my robes off in the hospital wing if Harry gets trampled during a Quidditch match."  Hermione smirked.  "Yeah, right!"

**Please review!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

     It was pouring rain when Hermione left the Burrow Friday morning.  She apparated to Hogsmeade.  The rain had not let up and she ran into the Three Broomsticks to dry off.  Business was slow as most residents were on holiday and Hermione sat down at the bar.  Madame Rosmerta caught her up on the town gossip.  Hermione was just lifting her butterbeer when a cold voice behind her stopped her hand.  

"Well, well, Granger."  Hermione froze for a few seconds.  Malfoy?  She turned around.  Sure enough Draco Malfoy stood smirking at her.  He was dressed  immaculately in black robes.  His blond hair was plastered to his forehead.  Even wet, he managed to look regal and exuded an air of aristocracy.  

"Malfoy."  She responded.  She turned back to her butterbeer, ignoring him.

"Mind if I join you?"  he asked and sat down next to her.  "Yes, I do."  She glared at him.  He didn't seem to notice.  She shook her head and turned to the right staring at the wall.  

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you still harbored a grudge against me from school.  Haven't you missed me?"

Hermione snorted.  "Like the plague" she gritted through her teeth.  

"Shame really, you look good Granger.  I was thinking that maybe you and I could spend some time together today.  I have most of my morning free."

"What makes you think I would want to spend time with you Malfoy?  For that matter, why would you want to spend time with a Mudblood such as myself?"

"You're being a little harsh on yourself Granger.  I thought maybe we could let the past go."

"You've got to be kidding!  You have a lot of nerve Malfoy, what would your father say?"  Consorting with dirtyblooded women!"

Draco shook his head.  "My father is in Azkaban, for the rest of his life.  I could care less what he thinks.  So, what do you say, care to browse through a few shops with me, have some lunch later?"

"Drop dead!"  Hermione shouted at him.

"Problem here?"  someone said behind them.  Hermione turned around and gasped.  Harry Potter stood behind her and Draco with his arms folded across his chest.  Hermione's heart skipped a few beats.  "Harry!" she breathed.  He didn't smile, just nodded his head.  "Harry?  You're still angry with me aren't you?  I'm so sorry… I don't know what to say.  I should have written or visited you."  Harry let out a loud breath.  "Yes, you should have" he said.  Hermione nodded and got up to leave.  She walked past Harry, ignoring the look of interest Draco had on his face.  "I should have too."  Harry said to her back.  She stopped and turned around.  He had a lopsided grin on his face, placed his hands in his pockets, and shrugged his shoulders.  Hermione smiled slowly.  "Well, is that all the greeting I'm going to get after six months?"  he asked.  That was all Hermione needed.  She ran to him and flung her arms around Harry, almost knocking him over.  He hugged her so tight she could hardly breathe.  "God, I've missed you Hermione!" he let go of her a little so he could look at her face.  "I've missed you too, Harry."  She had tears in her eyes and Harry kissed her on the cheek.  "Nice tan, Hermione.  Been lazy since you've left, I see."  She laughed.  "Yeah, well you know how drop outs are!"  They both laughed.  

"Isn't this sweet." Malfoy crooned.  "I'm getting all choked up watching the two of you."

"Bugger off, Malfoy!"  Hermione raged at him.  

"Has this git been bothering you Hermione?" Harry asked.  "Harry, don't bother, I can take care of myself.  Malfoy is no threat to me anymore.  Daddy's locked up and Voldemort is dead.  Hermione sneered at Malfoy".  The urge to stick out her tongue at him was very strong.  Before she could tell Harry to leave with her, he walked up to Malfoy and got right in his face.  "You had better watch yourself, Ferret boy!"  Harry looked murderous.  "What are you going to do about it Potter?" Malfoy responded.  Hermione tugged on Harry's arm.  "Let's go!"  she begged.  Harry pushed her arm off gently.  "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to kick your ass all over Hogsmeade, then I'm going hex you into nothing but your skivvies and leave you bleeding in the street for the whole town to see!"  The look on Draco's face was hilarious.  He looked furious.  Just then, his face crumpled and for a moment, Hermione thought he was going to cry.  Then he burst out laughing.  He doubled over, clutched his sides and started howling.  Hermione went to grab for Harry's arm again, afraid he might just drag Malfoy outside right now.  She was shocked to see Harry shaking with laughter.  Draco looked up at Harry and burst into another round of laughter.  "God, Harry, that was pathetic!" Malfoy roared.  Harry was laughing so hard now he was crying.  Hermione thought that just maybe she was losing her mind.  "What the hell?"  Harry wiped at his eyes and looked and Hermione.  "What the HELL is going on here?"  

"Hermione, I know this might come as a shock to you, but, well…  since you've left, a lot of things have changed."  He was searching her face.  When her shocked expression didn't change any, he continued.  "Draco (_Draco?)_ was on our side during the war.  He'd been working with Professor Snape, spying, that is, for a year prior to Voldemort's defeat.  It was Draco's testimony during his father's trial that helped put him away for the rest of his life.  We all work together now, it seems petty to hate each other anymore."

Hermione looked from Harry to Draco and back to Harry again.  "I'm just supposed to forget every horrible thing he's ever said and done to us?  I suppose he loves Muggles now, huh?  I'm sorry Harry, but a bit of a shock is an understatement!  I can't deal with this right now.  I have to meet with Dumbledore.  I don't know if you were told, but I took the Charms position at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I heard, it's wonderful!"  Harry smiled at her.  "I understand how you feel Hermione, about all of this."  He gestured at Draco.  "You'll see how everything is once the fall term starts.  I think things are going to be a lot better now."

Hermione let a small sigh.  "You're probably right Harry, at least I won't have to deal with him at Hogwarts.  That should make things easier."

Harry looked up at the ceiling.  Hermione looked at Draco and he looked down at the floor and started humming softly.  "What?  What now?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, Draco kind of works at Hogwarts too." 

"Kind of?" Hermione asked.  "Is there a part-time position suddenly open?  Did Filch retire?"  Harry snorted.  "Real funny." Draco sneered.  "Madame Pinch retired then?" Hermione said innocently.  Harry laughed loudly now.  Draco scowled at Hermione.  "No, I'm taking over Transfiguration."  Hermione gasped.  "Not Professor McGonagall!  She can't leave!"

"She's not leaving Hermione."  Harry informed her.  "Dumbledore is retiring, she's taking over his position as Headmistress of Hogwarts.  She'll be working with him this year.  This is Dumbledore's last year at Hogwarts."

Hermione thought she couldn't be any more shocked after she found out Harry and Draco were friends.  "Well, I don't know what to say."  She was bewildered beyond belief.  After only six short months, the entire wizarding world as she knew it had changed more than it had the entire time since she first came to Hogwarts.

**Review!!!  Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

     Hermione never gave the increasing rain a second thought as she walked towards Hogwarts.  Still in a daze from her encounter with Malfoy and Harry, not to mention the shock of hearing about Professor Dumbledore's impending departure, she entered the castle grounds.  She was halfway to Hogwart's front doors when she stopped suddenly in her tracks.  Looking toward the Forbidden Forest, her body froze as she caught sight of Hagrid's hut.  She was struck suddenly with an image of Harry, Ron and herself walking towards Hagrid's small home.  They looked so carefree, laughing, faces flushed from the cool air.  She could picture Hagrid, Fang at his side, coming around from the back of the hut, no doubt checking on some fierce creature that he had managed to get his hands on from gods knew where.  He waved happily to them, Fang bounding toward them barking and drooling, tail wagging the whole time.  Hermione was hit with a feeling of grief and pain such as she had not felt in many months.  She staggered to her knees, unable to catch her breath for several seconds and fell forward onto her elbows, face in her hands and burst into tears.  

Severus Snape stood just inside the edge of the Forbidden Forest muttering to himself.  "Damn Albus, I should have gone on holiday for the summer!"  He almost laughed aloud at the thought.  A mental image of himself wandering through shops or relaxing on a beach caused a shudder to run through his body.  "No, I suppose not."  He sighed and started mapping out a small area of trees for removal. "Not removal, transplanting, couldn't make this any easier on me, could he?"  After several minutes of this, he turned around to go back to the castle and spotted someone walking across the lawn towards the castle.  "Bloody Granger!" he spat.  As if she heard him, she turned so quickly towards him that he stepped back into the shadows of the forest.  She was the last person he wanted to have a conversation with right now.  Of course, she probably felt the same way, but he knew her, being a Gryffindor, she would think it rude to just turn and walk the other way.  Instead, he would be forced to listen to her ridiculous prattle about nothing and he would have no other choice but to insult her in some way.  However, she had not seen him, and he panicked as she fell on the ground.  He almost ran to her, thinking she was hurt or had fainted, but instead of her body falling limply to the ground she started crying.  The sound that was wrenched from her was agony to him.  He couldn't understand his reaction.  Years of dealing with whining girls from his own house as well as the other houses had made him immune to tears.  He couldn't understand why he had to fight himself so hard to keep his feet planted as they were, or why his hand grabbed the small trunk of a nearby tree so tightly.  He couldn't remember the last time he had such an inner struggle with himself while he almost did something that was so against his nature.  But it didn't last long, because just as suddenly as Hermione had fallen to the grass, she bolted up and stumbled towards the castle.

Albus Dumbledore stood on the upper balcony, looking down into his office.  Fawkes hooted softly from her perch.  "Must be Miss Granger, Fawkes."  A knock at the door confirmed it.  "Come in, please.  Miss Granger, Hermione!  I trust your trip here went well?"  

"Yes, just fine" she lied.  Dumbledore walked slowly down the steps and stopped just in front of Hermione.  He noticed her red-rimmed eyes.  Taking both of her hands, he pushed her back into a comfortable chair in front of his desk.  "My dear, what could possibly have upset you since your arrival?"

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't know what is wrong with me.  I was halfway to the castle when I just sort of lost it.  I think being here brought back a lot of memories… and I visited the Weasleys – Oh, and I saw Harry and Malfoy, they're friends! And you're leaving!  And I'm going to be a teacher!"  She looked up at him in horror.  He chuckled softly.  "Dear child, I expected this to happen.  Not to worry.  It is perfectly normal that your coming back here for the first time would upset you.  I was hoping to break the other news to you after you'd had time to adjust.  But it's probably better to get it all over at one time.  How are the Weasleys?"

"They are actually doing quite well, considering what they've been through.  I suppose having such a big family helps them not dwell on it all the time.  I was not looking forward to my visit, but when we were all together it seemed almost normal."  She grinned as she told Dumbledore about the Biscuit Bombs.

"I'm sure Miss Weasley was happy that you will be here for her final year.  She was most upset when you left."  Hermione blushed.  "Yes, Ginny is pleased."  She hesitated and then added, "Professor, I am very sorry about last year.  I promise to be most professional…

He waved her off.  "No need to tell me that.  You have never given me any reason to doubt your abilities as a student and I know that you will be an exceptional teacher."  Hermione blushed even more.  "Yes, but I should never have spoken to Professor Snape the way I did.  It embarrasses me every time I think about it.  I will apologize to him before the school year starts.  I hope it didn't cause him too many problems last year."  

Dumbledore smiled mischievously.  "Yes, well I am sure that in Professor Snape's own subtle way, he managed to convince the Slytherins and Gryffindors that your outburst was not to be spread around the school."  Hermione giggled.  "Subtle! Not the word I would have used.  What _did_ he threaten them with?  Untraceable poison?  One of the Unforgivables?  The Headmaster smiled warmly.  "Miss Granger, you know, I never did ask!"  Hermione laughed.  "You don't want to know, do you?"  "Sometimes, it's for the best." Dumbledore said.  

There was a knock at the door just then and Professor McGonagal entered the office.  "Hermione, you're finally here!"  She gave Hermione a warm hug and sat down next to her.  "Albus has asked me to show you to your new rooms before lunch.  Of course, you will let us know if you need anything else right away.  There are plenty of house elves here during the summer.  They will see to all of your needs."  She raised a questioning eyebrow at Hermione.

"I'm OK with that Professor, I realize now that they truly enjoy working here at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore treats them so well.  I still don't like the idea of them being treated so badly by wizards in their own homes, but I can't save them all!" Professor McGonagal smiled.  "Well, let's get to it, lunch will be in one hour.  We take all our meals in the Great Hall during the summer.  No need to have the house elves running to all corners of the castle to feed us!"  

"Hermione, since you are now officially a member of the Hogwart's staff, please call me Albus." Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagal. "Minerva, if you would show Professor Granger to her rooms."

**Review!!!  I cannot understand why I only have 20 reviews and some other stories have over 200!  Let's get crackin'!**


	8. Will the real Chapter 8 please stand up!

Will the real Chapter 8 please stand up!  Sorry, but I labeled the last chapter incorrectly.  This is the real Chapter 8.  The last chapter was Chapter 7.  Whew!

Chapter 8

     Hermione was considerably cheered after seeing her new rooms.  Professor McGonagal led her to an ornate wooden door in a hallway just off the main hall to the Gryffindor common room.  After giving Hermione the password – "Buttercup" – they went inside.  Hermione gasped.  "Beautiful!  Oh, Professor!  Wow!"  She didn't know what else to say.  The main room consisted of a large seating area, similar to the Gryffindor common room.  An overstuffed burgundy velvet couch and two caramel velvet chairs were arranged around a huge fireplace.  To the left of the main seating area, the room opened up into another seating area.  The entire outside facing wall had windows from floor to ceiling.  "Wow" Hermione said again.  

"Wow, indeed" chuckled Professor McGonagal.  "You might want to save your larger vocabulary for your private rooms, dear.  These were my rooms when I first started teaching, but since taking over as Deputy Headmistress, I was "forced" to move to more luxurious accommodations." 

Hermione grinned at her.  "_More_ luxurious?  Ha!  Well, let's see them then!" She followed Professor McGonagal through a door to the right of the main room and nearly fell over.  She had never really thought about the rooms that her teachers lived in while she had been a student.  "Does everyone have rooms like this?"

"For the most part." Professor McGonagal replied.  "The rooms differ from one wing to the next.  Mind you, I have never been in either Sybil's or Filius' rooms, but the one's I have seen are quite comfortable."

Hermione's room at her parent's house had always been her idea of the perfect bedroom.  She was an only child and they spared no expense when it came to furnishing it.    But it had paled in comparison to this.  The bed – _where do you find such a big bed? _– Was a beautiful wooden sleigh with wrought iron scrollwork at both head and footboard.  The plumpest comforter and pillows –_more burgundy and caramel, thank you! _– Covered the bed.  There were matching end tables on either side of the bed and a huge armoire on the wall near the door.  Beyond the bed was Hermione's favorite spot yet.  A huge wooden desk and burgundy leather chair sat in front of an entire wall of bookshelves that went all the way to the ceiling.  'I should have bought all those books I wanted' she thought to herself.

"Professor, I love it!  This is so much more than I expected.  To be honest, I never even thought about where I would live.  I just figured my rooms would be similar to the girls dorm, without the extra beds, of course."

"I'm pleased that you like them dear.  You still haven't seen the bathroom."  Professor McGonagal walked Hermione into a beautiful bath.  The floors, walls and tub were all done in large, warm beige stone tiles.  There was a huge shower done in the same tile, with glass doors.  "Burgundy and gold towels, who would have guessed." Hermione joked.

Hermione didn't even have time to unpack and enjoy her new rooms, before Professor McGonagal rushed her off to lunch.  They entered the Great Hall to find most of the staff already seated and engaging each other in conversation.  

"Hermione!" it was Harry.  "I've saved you a seat."  Hermione was not too happy to see Malfoy sitting in the chair next to hers with a stupid grin on his face.  Remus Lupin sat directly across from her.  

"Hello, Hermione!  Great to have you back!"  

"Hi, Professor!"

"Call me Remus, please.  She blushed and nodded.  

"You can call me Draco."  Malfoy said into her ear.  Hermione jumped and glared at him.  

"I can think of few other things I'd like to call you!"  She muttered.  Albus Dumbledore coughed just then.  When he had everyone's attention he spoke: "Well, I am very happy to see that we once again have a full staff." His eyes moved to an empty chair at the end of the table briefly and he continued.  "I trust you found your new rooms to your liking Hermione?"

"Yes, Professor, I mean Albus" Hermione blurted.  

"I would like to officially welcome our newest staff member to Hogwarts.  You are all aware by now that Hermione Granger will be teaching Charms.  I trust everyone of you will do whatever you can to make her transition as painless as possible."  There were murmured assents across the head table.  Just then, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Severus Snape strode in, and scowling at everyone, took his seat at the end of the table.  

"Ah, Severus, I was beginning to think you would miss lunch!  We were just welcoming Hermione Granger to our staff."

Severus looked over to Hermione.  She arched an eyebrow at him, expecting his trademark sneer and a nasty remark.  She was surprised to see him look at her without any malice.  His head was tilted slightly to the side, almost questioningly.  Then he nodded and proceeded to pour himself some tea.  Hermione looked over at Harry.  He looked as puzzled as she was, but just shrugged and started piling food on his plate.  

Lunch was light, but delicious.  Sandwiches and a lemon and dill pasta.  Hermione talked to Harry and Remus, ignoring Malfoy as much as possible.  During dessert, a wonderful lime cheesecake, Harry turned to Hermione.  "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us tonight, Hermione."

"For dinner?  She asked.  "But, Minerva told me all meals would be here at the castle."

"Not dinner!" Harry laughed.  "It is Friday after all.  I thought you might want to go to The Three Broomsticks with Remus, Draco and myself.  We could have a few drinks and catch up."

Hermione looked at Malfoy and pressed her lips into a thin line.  "I don't mean to be rude, Harry, but I really don't think I'm ready to party just yet.  I'm tired and I haven't unpacked.  I wanted to start going over the curriculum for my classes and - Just then, she heard a snort from Malfoy.  She whipped her head around to him.  "What!"

"Nothing!" he held up his palms to her in a gesture of peace.  "It's just that you sound like you're still in school.  You don't have to wait for a Hogsmeade weekend anymore, we can go out anytime we like."

"I know that!" she snapped.  "I just didn't want to come right out and say that I didn't fancy spending an evening with you."

"Ouch!  Gee, Hermione, you're not going to make this easy on me are you?" 

"Come on, Hermione!" Remus piped in.  "I promise you'll have fun.  After a few drinks, Draco won't seem so bad.  Harry's missed you, he's done nothing but talk about going out this weekend, surely you don't want to disappoint him?"  Hermione turned to Harry, who was pouting at her.  She couldn't help but laugh.  She punched him lightly in the arm. Oh, alright!"  Harry whooped and kissed her cheek.

"Severus" Remus called across to him.  "Maybe you would like to join us tonight?  You haven't been out with us all summer."  Severus looked up at Remus.  "As much fun as sitting around watching you all make drunken fools of yourself sounds, I will have to decline.  Albus has me working on the memorial and I'd like to get an early start."

"Memorial?"  Hermione asked.  

"Yes, Miss Granger, we are building, from _scratch_," he glared towards Albus, "a monument to all who were lost during the war."

Albus eyes twinkled at the look Severus gave him.  "Now, Severus, you won't be doing all the work.  I plan to have all the staff put forth their many talents to finish this before the fall term commences."

"That is a wonderful idea, Headmaster!" Hermione breathed.  "I will do whatever I can to help."  Albus smiled at her.  "I know you will, my dear."

It was decided that Hermione, Harry, Remus and Draco would leave for Hogsmeade right after dinner.  She spent the rest of afternoon unpacking and then curled up in the middle of her new bed with a Charms book.  She was asleep before she finished the first page.


	9. Chapter 9

Just wanted to say thanks to all of you that have taken the time to review!  It seems that there are quite a few people that want me to hurry along with the Snape/Hermione thing.  This chapter should make you happy!  Or maybe the next one. 

Chapter 9 

     Hermione woke from her nap well rested and was surprised to find herself excited about going out for the evening.  Well, as excited as one could get about spending an evening in Draco Malfoy's company!  She had to keep reminding herself of Remus' words and Harry's pouting face.  She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing a sweater in case it got cold later.  She still had time before dinner, and was going to do some more unpacking, when there was a knock at her door. 

"Hermione, it's Harry, open up!"

"Hey, Harry!  I was just getting ready for dinner."  

Harry whistled when he entered the room.  "Nice digs, Hermione!"

"Yeah, I know!  Do you want the grand tour?  It's only two rooms, it won't take long."

Harry was as impressed as Hermione had been with her rooms.  She had to laugh when he'd said "Wow!" for the third time.

"Those were my exact words!  How are your rooms?"

"Well, if you play your cards right, maybe later I'll show you!"  He gave her a suggestive look.

"Harry! Shame on you!  You're kidding right?" 

He made a gesture with his hands fisted towards his chest as if to plunge a knife in his heart, and had a comically hurt look on his face.  

"I'd settle for some groping under the table while we're out tonight."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.  She was blushing something awful, so Harry took pity on her.  

"Relax, I'm just messing with you, besides, I think Draco was hoping you would warm up to him after a few butterbeers."

"What!  Eww!  Are you trying to make me not go with you tonight?"  

"You are too easy, Hermione" Harry laughed.  "Not _easy, _easy" he added when he saw the look on her face.  "I promise we'll be perfect gentleman tonight.

Hermione snorted.  "Yeah, right!  I'm spending the evening with the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor, a Death Eater's son and a werewolf!  I'm afraid my virtue is tenuous at best!"

Now it was Harry's turn to blush.  "Well, look at the time!  Let's get some food in our stomachs before we purge The Three Broomsticks of all their liquor!"

The house elves outdid themselves at dinner.  They had prepared a mouth-watering pot roast, biscuits, carrots, gravy and mashed potatoes – Harry kept piling them on Hermione's plate, despite her protests. "You have to coat your stomach, Hermione.  Didn't you learn anything while you were at school?"  

"Just a little."  Hermione scoffed.

The rest of the staff was taking this all in with amused looks on their faces.  All except Severus, who only shook his head. 

"Severus, don't tell me you never had any fun while you were a student!" Draco said.

"Oh, yes he did!"  Minerva piped in.  "I remember one night, it was the Halloween dance, and Severus spiked the punch with a potion that was supposed to induce vomiting.  What he did not know was Sirius had also spiked the punch with an aphrodisiac.  It was horrible.  The students couldn't stop getting sick all over each other, but they were also trying like mad to get their hands on someone.  It took us days to rid the Great Hall of the smell of vomit.  I don't think anyone ate properly for a week after that!"

"No one ever proved that was me." Severus said.

Hermione and Harry looked at him incredulously.  

"I would have expected better of you, Professor!" Harry admonished.  "You've taken thousands of house points off of Gryffindor over the years.  Aren't you supposed to lead by example?"

Severus choked.  "Please, spare us, Potter.  Your antics during the years you spent here were well deserving of the loss of those points."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.  

"Professor Snape!  What a bunch of rot!  She proceeded to do a fairly accurate imitation of him – "Miss Granger, that will be ten points from Gryffindor for breathing in and out constantly.  Mr. Potter, fifty points from Gryffindor for having the audacity to wear matching socks.  Mr. Malfoy, one hundred points to Slytherin for being a sniveling, butt kissing prat."  

Draco was looking very put out, but the rest of the staff was laughing so hard that the meal had to be put on hold for several minutes.  Only Severus wasn't laughing.

"Miss Granger, I would have thought that your appointment as a member of the staff would have changed that attitude you graced us with last year.  You must be a late bloomer." He sneered at her across the table. 

"I believe she just graced _you_ with that attitude, Severus." Harry reminded him.  There were several snickers from the table.  "And just for the record, Hermione was a pro at rule breaking during school.  She just happened to be a pro at not getting caught."  

Hermione elbowed him, but Harry was clearly enjoying this.

"Really, Potter?  Enlighten me." 

"Okay, I'll bet you didn't know that it was Hermione that set your robes on fire during my first Quidditch match." 

Severus narrowed his eyes at Hermione.  She was staring at Harry with her mouth open and her face was beet red.  Severus couldn't believe it!  Miss Know-it-all Granger was the one who set him on fire?

"But that's not all." Harry offered.  

"Harry!  Stop it!" Hermione squeaked.

Severus leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Do tell, Potter."

"Did you ever have any ingredients stolen from your storeroom?"  Harry asked him.  Hermione buried her head in her hands and started whimpering.  But Harry was having too much fun.  

The look on Severus' face was classic.  Harry knew that he never even suspected that it was Hermione.  

"Do you know what she did with that Boomslang skin?  No?  She used it to brew Polyjuice so Ron and I could pretend we were Crabbe and Goyle.  We entered the Slytherin common room so we could ask Draco about the Chamber of Secrets."

Draco's jaw dropped. 

'That's the end of that friendship.' Hermione thought.

"Potter, you dirty bastard!" Draco yelled.  "I knew you had it in you!"  He slapped Harry on the shoulder and they both roared with laughter.  

Hermione was relieved that they were not going to start fighting and that the spotlight had been removed from her.  But, it was short lived as Harry opened his big fat mouth again.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Hermione was the one who knocked you out in the Shrieking Shack during our third year.  Or did you already know that one?"

"And that's when I killed him, your honor." Hermione groaned.

"Well, well, Miss Granger, I am shocked." Severus purred.  Hermione was looking at him in terror and cringed.  He looked murderous.

Remus thankfully chose that moment to end it.  He stood up and clapped his hands.

"Well," he looked to Harry, Hermione and Draco, "We have plans, do we not?"  He said cheerfully.

Hermione jumped up from her seat and ran from the Great Hall.

That was it for Chapter 9.  Stay tuned for Chapter 10, when our heroes proceed to get trashed at the local tavern and Hermione has a drunken run in with Snape!

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I've had so many reviews from the last chapter!  Thank you to everyone.  No flames yet either.  Not that I'm asking for any!  Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10

     Hermione stumbled down the front steps of the castle and onto the lawn.  She started walking across the lawn when she heard shouts behind her.

"Hermione, wait!"  Harry, Remus and Draco were running towards her.  

She spun around just as they caught up to her.

"I can't believe you did that to me!"  She screamed at Harry.

"Come on, Hermione.  It's not like you can get in trouble for it now."

"You don't get it, do you?  You made me look like a fool in there!  I came back here to teach and now Professor Dumbledore is probably thinking it wasn't such a great idea."

She was on the verge of crying.

Harry took a few steps towards her.  "Hey, I'm sorry.  I didn't realize it would bother you so much."  He put a hand on her arm.  She snatched it away.

"Well it _does_ bother me!  I've been trying to think of a way to apologize to Professor Snape for last year, and now this!  What am I going to do?"

Harry looked slightly confused.  "Um, Hermione, why do care what Snape thinks?"

"I don't.  I mean…  I do.  Oh, I don't know why I care!  Maybe because he was so dead set against my coming here.  He told me so himself."  

Remus and Draco hadn't said a word.  Draco looked amused by the whole conversation, but Remus was frowning at Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm sure Severus will get over it." Remus tried to reassure her.  "Minerva's story about his prank at the Halloween dance is proof that even he misbehaved while at school.  If those were the only things you did during your entire seven years here, then you have a lot of catching up to do!"

Hermione sniffed and smiled at him. "This isn't a competition, Remus."

"Yes, well you couldn't say that for Severus or Sirius while they were here.  If it will help, I'll let you in on a few more secrets of theirs.  Then, if Severus brings up any of your past indiscretions, you'll have some ammo!"

Harry put his hand on Hermione's arm again.  "Please don't stay mad at me!" he begged.  

"Excuse me!" Draco interrupted.  "All of you are ruining my buzz!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and let out an exasperated laugh.  "For god's sake, Draco, we haven't even started drinking yet!"

"Exactly my point!" he huffed.

"Ok, let's go." Hermione jabbed her finger in Harry's chest.  "But if you _ever_ do another foolish thing like that again, I'll chain you to your bed and let Ginny loose on you for an entire weekend!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Draco asked Remus.  "Not sure." Mumbled Remus, who was looking at Harry's flushed face.  

They started walking in the direction of Hogsmeade as Draco leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "She called me Draco!" 

Several hours and many rounds of drinks later, Hermione had forgotten completely about the incident at dinner.  She was surprised to find herself actually enjoying Draco's company, even if several times during the evening she had to kick him under the table when she felt his foot rubbing against her leg.  

"Hey, Hermione." Draco slurred.  "Know what I can do that you can't?"

"Pee standing up?"  she asked.  Next to her, Harry's forehead hit the table as he laughed.  

"No, dumbass!  He got up and staggered to the bar.  He came back a few minutes later with a funnel and a long piece of clear hose.  

"Oh no!" Remus groaned.  "I didn't know Rosmerta still had that stuff here."

"What the hell is that for?" Hermione looked confused, but Harry's eyes lit up. 

"My cousin told me about this!  He came home drunk all the time during my last summer there."

Hermione and Remus looked on while Harry poured butterbeer after butterbeer in the funnel Draco had attached to the hose.  He had the other end of the hose in his mouth.  He managed to get through eight butterbeers before sputtering and spitting out his last mouthful.  Several surrounding tables erupted in cheers when he finished.  Draco stood up and bowed deeply.  Remus had to grab his arm to keep him from falling over.

"I think it's time we headed back to the castle." Remus said.

Pushing her chair back, Hermione stood up.  Her knees gave way slightly and she fell into Harry, who could barely stand up himself.  They both stumbled backwards giggling.

It was a small miracle that they made it back to the castle.  Remus had an iron grip on Draco's arm the whole time to keep him from falling, while Harry and Hermione only stayed standing because they were leaning on each other so heavily.  

"I flink I'm drunk Harry." Hermione whispered loudly in his ear.

"You flink so?" He asked, and they both had another fit of giggles.

Once inside, they all staggered up the main staircase. At the top of the stairs, Harry bent over with his hands on his knees.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He had turned a horrible shade of green.  

"I'll take care of him." Remus said shaking his head.  "Hermione, Draco, will you be alright to make it to your rooms?"

"We'll be fine." Draco said.  "I'll make sure Hermione gets to her room before she passes out."  Harry straightened up suddenly.  He walked up to Draco and with his face only inches from his said "No funny business with Hermione, you!  She's been drinking and I don't want you taking advantage of her!"  He bent over once again and started moaning.

"Enough of this!" Remus whispered.  "You'll wake up the whole damn castle!  When are you youngsters going to learn how to drink properly?"  He looked disgusted as he said this, but was trying to hold back a smile.

"Hermione is in good hands." Draco smirked.  "Besides you can't take advantage of someone who is willing, right Hermione?"

"Right!" she said to Harry.  "Hey, I'm not willing!"  Draco just laughed.  

"Come on Granger, before Harry pukes all over us." Draco pulled her towards the Gryffindor hallway.

Severus glided noiselessly through the hallways.  He was in a foul mood.  After sweating in the forest most of the morning, he had returned to the dungeons for a short rest.  He meant to only nap for a few minutes, but had woke just in time to make it to the Great Hall for dinner.  It was well after midnight, when he realized that sleep would not be coming for some time.  He had spent several hours after dinner fuming in his study over Potter's revelations during the meal.

It came as a shock to him when Harry told him about all the things Hermione had done while at school.  It pissed him off even more when he thought about Hermione's imitation of himself and the staff's reaction.  Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on the book sitting in front of him, he stormed out of his rooms to roam the castle.  

'It's a shame there are no students to harass.' He thought to himself.  'Perhaps, Mrs. Norris will be sneaking about and I can give her a good kick.'  With a sinister smile on his face he turned the corner into the Gryffindor corridors.  He stopped short when he heard voices.  'Who else could possibly be up at this hour?'  The voices sounded like they were arguing.  Staying in the shadows, he looked around the corner.  Draco and Hermione were standing in front of what he presumed was the door to her room.  They were both obviously drunk and Draco had his body pressed against a struggling Hermione.  

Hermoine and Draco had reached her rooms shortly after leaving Remus to take care of Harry.  Hermione stood in front of her door, and realizing that Draco was still standing behind her, she turned around.

"Well, goodnight Draco." She didn't want him hearing her password, but he did not make any move to leave.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? He leaned against the wall next to her door with his arms folded across his chest.  Hermione's heart did a flip. 'Uh oh.'

"No, I am _not_ going to invite you in.  I am going to bed, and you should too.  Didn't you tell us earlier that you were going to help Severus with the memorial tomorrow morning?"

"Shit, I forgot about that!" Draco said.  "Well, could I at least have a kiss goodnight?"

"Jesus, Draco, I'm not that drunk! You really should leave."  He looked momentarily disappointed.  "How about just one kiss on the cheek?" He pouted at her just like Harry had done and Hermione had to laugh.  

"Ok, just one, on the _cheek_."  She would never get any sleep if they were going to stand in the hall all night.  Draco leaned in to brush her cheek with his lips, but at the last second he pressed his mouth on hers.  Hermione was so stunned that she didn't move for a couple of seconds.  Draco lifted his mouth. "Sorry, missed."  Then he kissed her again.  This time he kissed her harder, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her against the door.  "What's the password?" he whispered in her ear.  

Hermione tried to shove him off of her, but he wouldn't budge.  "Draco, this has gone far enough!" He was kissing her neck now.  "Get off of me!" she yelled.  

"Hermione, you taste so good." He mumbled kissing and licking her neck.  She was about to knee him in the groin when she heard a voice in the corridor.

"Amazing, a couple of drinks and you two have thrown away a lifetime of animosity" Severus drawled. 

Hermione had never been more pleased to see Severus than she was right now.  Draco let her go so quickly that she almost fell.

"Uh, I was just making sure Hermione made it home safe." Draco stammered.

"That's not what it looked like to me.  Usually when a woman resists and tells you to get off of her, that means she's not interested."  His voice was deadly calm and Draco backed up a few steps.  "I suggest you make yourself scarce instantly, or I shall be forced to escort you to your rooms myself!"

Draco didn't need to be told twice, and practically ran down the hallway.  Hermione was still flat against the door.  She was starting to feel dizzy and she closed her eyes, putting her hand over her heart.  She was breathing heavily. 

"Thank goodness, Professor!" she said breathlessly.  "I thought I was going to have to use my wand on him.  Thank you so much for helping me!"

Severus stared at her for several seconds before replying.  He closed the distance between them slowly.  Standing in front of her, he placed a hand on either side of her head and leaned in very close to her.  Hermione was starting to panic, suddenly remembering the events that had taken place at dinner.  He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"What makes you think you are safe with me, Miss Granger?" he said this so softly it was almost an endearment, but it was laced with anger.

"Well – I, oh… What?!"  For a moment, Hermione thought he meant that he too was going to try to kiss her, but then she remembered how angry he was and she thought that maybe he wanted to strangle her.  She also thought that she was never going to drink again, if it meant having a man so near her would make her heart start beating so fast and her stomach to start feeling so strange.  'Wait a second, Draco didn't make me feel that way, and he was _kissing_ me!'  She was too ashamed to even look up at him and starting talking a mile a minute. 

"Professor I am so sorry about what happened at dinner and I've been wanting to apologize to you for the longest time about what I said to you last year and I don't think that you have a boyfriend and I wish Harry hadn't told you all those things that I did to you during school I did other things to other people too not just you not a lot of things mind you but I don't just do bad things to you and I know you hate me but please don't hit me!"

She took a deep breath and fell forward.  Severus caught her just before she fell and her head was resting on his chest. She took another deep breath against him and then looked up at him and smiled.

"You smell very good." She said.  Then she passed out.

Of course, I am ending the chapter here, just to irritate my readers and to make sure you stay tuned for Chapter 11.  If that isn't enough to keep you reading, then I only have two words to say to you about the next chapter.  Snape's butt!  


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for all reviews on the last chapter.  I had a lot of fun writing it.  Some of you had suggestions for the story line that you didn't elaborate on, and I would appreciate it if you could be more specific!  On to Chapter 11!

Chapter 11

     Hermione woke the next morning with a vicious headache.  Rolling slowly to her side, she came face to face with Dobby.  She squealed in fright and jumped up, and then moaned when the bed started spinning.  

"Miss Hermione!" Dobby squeaked.  "Dobby is only trying to help!  You must take your medicine!"  He handed Hermione a small vial of yellow liquid.  

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Medicine for your hangovers." Dobby replied.

"Hangovers?  Yes, it does feel like I have more than one." She groaned.  She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  She noticed a piece of parchment lying on her nightstand.  She picked it up, recognizing Minerva's handwriting.  There was no signature, just three words written in her neat handwriting:

_For your hangover._

'Strange, how did Minerva know I had a hangover?'

She took the stopper off the vial and downed the entire contents.  Immediately her headache cleared and everything stopped spinning out of control.  Hermione tried to remember how she got to bed last night.  She was still dressed in the same clothes, but her shoes and socks had been removed.  Her sweater was draped across the end of her bed.

"Dobby, was Professor McGonagal here last night?"

"Yes, Miss.  She asked me to stay with you all night, in case you were upsicking."  Dobby looked guilty about something, but Hermione didn't press him for further information.  She was just happy that she wasn't going to spend the rest of her day in bed nursing a hangover.  

"Thank you, Dobby.  I'm fine, you can go now."

Dobby disappeared with a small pop.  Hermione went into her bathroom, showered and headed down to breakfast.

Hermione entered the Great Hall a few minutes early.  Half of the staff was missing from breakfast, including Harry, Draco and Severus.  

Hermione took the seat beside Remus, who didn't look like he had spent the previous evening drinking.  

"So, do you have your own stash of hangover potion?" Hermione whispered to him.

Remus smirked at Hermione.  "I don't need one, the Wolfsbane potion I take makes it unnecessary."

Hermione was stunned.  "Really?  Is that why you handle your liquor so well?"

Remus chuckled.  "No, my dear.  That comes from years of practice!"

Minerva and Albus walked in just then.  Albus sat in his usual spot and Minerva sat down next to Hermione.  

"I trust you are feeling well this morning?" she asked Hermione quietly.

"Yes, thank you for the _medicine_." She said awkwardly.   Minerva just gave her a puzzled look.  

"Do you even remember my being in your room last night? She asked Hermione.  

Hermione's face turned beet red. "No, I don't remember anything after Harry almost got sick at the top of stairs."

Minerva smiled to herself.  "Well, then you should not be thanking me.  Severus fetched me early this morning.  It seems that you passed out and he didn't know the password to your room."

Hermione gasped. "Severus? Why on earth would _he_ be waking you?"  This was not sounding good.  Minerva looked rather amused at the horrified look on Hermione's face.

"I'm not quite sure, but he insisted that Dobby stay with you last night and then he gave me the potion to leave with you." 

"Dear god!" Hermione groaned into her hands.  Remus patted her on the back.

"No harm done, Harry is still sleeping it off and I imagine Draco is as well."  He reassured her.

After breakfast, Hermione made her way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  It was already sweltering outside.  She spotted Harry by Hagrid's hut.  He was pushing a large wooden cart towards the area of trees that had been cleared for the memorial.  He was several hundred yards from her and she waved to him.  Approaching a figure squatting on the ground, she grinned.  Draco had his shirt off.  Sweat was dripping down his back and Hermione admired the broad shoulders and rippling muscles as he worked in the dirt.  He was wearing faded jeans that were molded to his tight rear end.  

'I must be going mad, but he looks damn good!' she thought.  Remembering his flirting from last night, she decided that she would pay him back for it.  She tiptoed up behind him and leaning over said, "Nice butt, Malfoy."

His dark head jerked up. 'Dark?'  Hermione's stomach dropped.  Severus sat on his haunches and turned to look up at her.  'Oh, shit!'  She just closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"Professor, forgive me, I thought you were Draco!"  She wanted to crawl into a hole and die.  She didn't think she could have made a bigger fool of herself after last night, and the look on Severus' face wasn't helping.  If his evil smile was any indication, he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort immensely.  

"Apparently, you are willing to let bygones be bygones, Miss Granger." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him.  He had stood up and Hermione couldn't help but stare at him.  His chest was so muscular and his arms were awesome! 'Awesome, what has come over me?'  Severus watched her as she stared at him and she raised her eyes to his.  He didn't look at all embarrassed, and she quickly looked down, blushing furiously.  

"Well, it seemed to me that last night you weren't too keen on Draco's advances, yet this morning you find his anatomy fascinating."  He arched his eyebrow at her. 

"You mean your anatomy.  I mean – well, I – Oh, please, just kill me now, before I say anything else!"  She suddenly comprehended the rest of his sentence.  "What do mean that I wasn't too keen on his advances?  What exactly happened last night?"

"I found the two of you outside your door.  Apparently, Mr. Malfoy was under the impression that the party was going to continue in your room last night."  He was really enjoying himself now.  Hermione's face went from white to flame red in seconds.  He ought to take pity on her, but he couldn't help himself.  

"Morning, Hermione!  Harry called.  "I wasn't expecting to see you at all today.  How are you feeling?"  Hermione was relieved for the interruption.

"How am I feeling?  You were sick as a dog last night.  How are you?"  He looked disgustingly cheerful and not a bit hangover.  

"Remus gave me a hangover potion.  He doesn't need one himself, so he gave me some of his supply.  'Dear Lord, do all the teachers have a cache of that?' Hermione mused.  

Suddenly reminded of the potion, she turned to Severus.  "I came out here intending to thank you for the potion.  Minerva told me you gave it to her."

He waved his hand at her.  "Think nothing of it."

"Um, I know this is rather late, but I also wanted to apologize to you for my behavior in class last year."  She was looking down at her hands, which were fumbling with the hem of her shirt."  

Severus snorted.  "You don't remember anything at all from last night, do you?"  Harry had a confused look on his face as he looked at Hermione.  

"What did I miss?" he asked.  

"I wish I knew.  What did _I _miss?" she asked Severus.

"You apologized last night, Miss Granger, no need beating a dead hippogriff.  Now did you come out here to help, or are you going to start spouting sonnets about Mr. Malfoy's rear end again?"  Harry was thoroughly confused now.  He looked at Hermione and was about to say something.

She held up her hand.  "Please, don't ask, Harry."  The pained look on Hermione's face shut Harry up temporarily, but she knew he would grill her about as soon as they were alone.  

"Suddenly, I'm not feeling too well." Hermione said.  She just wanted to get as far away from Severus as possible before she said anymore stupid things.  "I think I'll go lie down for a while."  

She ran as fast as she could, leaving a bewildered Harry and a grinning Severus behind her.  She slowed to a walk, staring at the ground while she walked towards the castle.  A shadow in front of her stopped her in her tracks and she looked up to see Draco standing in front of her.  

"Mornin' love!"  He leered at her.  

"Bastard!" she yelled at him and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

**I can't believe the response I got from the "Snape's butt" teaser at the end of the last chapter.  You people are shameless!  I love it!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I have really enjoyed reading your reviews and hope to get at least 2 chapters a week out to you.  I have no idea how this story is going to end.  It's been a by the seat of my pants production since the beginning, but I'm pretty happy with it so far.  I do know that I will be incorporating other people's relationships into this story.  I have already thought of a real doozy for Harry and someone else!  Oops, another teaser!  However, I really need to focus on Severus and Hermione.  Anyone who wants to help out with the naughty bits, feel free to e-mail me.  For some reason, I am uncomfortable with how to write that, not wanting it to sound too smutty or too cheesy.  Oh, don't forget to review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

     "So, how long do you think Hermione is going to stay mad at me?"  Draco took a long swig of his butterbeer and stretched his legs out in front of him.  

"She'll come around, just give her time."  Harry said.

Harry and Draco were sitting against tree trunks just inside the Forbidden Forest.  They had worked all morning and most of the afternoon.  The late afternoon sun was shining through the trees where they sat.  Further into the forest it was already pitch black.  

"How much of last night do you remember?" Harry asked Draco.  

"Well… don't be angry with me, but I remember hitting on Hermione outside of her room."  Harry glared at him.  "I said don't be mad!  What can I say, I was smashed. 

"That was really stupid!  Hermione was never the type to make out with whomever was available.  Hell, it took Ron long enough to get her to go out with him and they were best friends." 

Draco took another long drink, finishing off his butterbeer.  

"I'll make it up to her." Draco said, almost to himself.  

Harry shook his head.  "Draco, no offense, but I think maybe you should give up the idea of you and Hermione entirely.  Put your love life on hold for a while."

"What about your love life, Harry?"

"What about it?" Harry wasn't in the mood for this discussion again.  Draco had been on him relentlessly about his and Ginny's non-existent relationship.

"Come on, spill!  Draco laughed.  "Everybody in the whole school knows that she's had the hots for you since her first year!"

"I'm pretty sure that she's over me.  She's been through enough boyfriends in the last several years.  I think I was just a first crush for her and she's moved on."  Harry sounded like he was trying to convince himself of just that.  Draco wasn't buying any of it.

"They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.  She'll be back in a little over a month, and you do have your own room now…"  He trailed off looking at Harry questioningly.

"I'm a teacher now!"  Harry said, but Draco's badgering was starting to make him wonder.  He shook it off.  "I don't want to get her in any trouble, myself either, for that matter."

Draco snorted.  "Please, since when do you give a rip about the rules?"

Harry tried to look innocent, but failed miserably.  Suddenly remembering the conversation between Hermione and Severus earlier, he changed the subject.  

"I witnessed an interesting conversation between Hermione and Severus this morning.  Do you remember seeing the two of them together last night?"

Draco thought for a moment.  "Well, Severus turned up, out of frigging nowhere, and told me to beat it.  He saw Hermione, and me… well…  anyhow, he was pretty pissed.  I didn't stick around after that."

Harry look puzzled.  

"Why, what were they talking about?" Draco asked. 

"I'm not sure, really.  She thanked him for the hangover potion and then apologized to him for last year.  Severus thought it was pretty amusing, because he told her that she already said she was sorry last night."  Harry left out the part about Draco's rear.  "Anyhow, I got the impression that something else happened.  Hermione seemed pretty embarrassed about something."

"She seemed more pissed than embarrassed to me." Draco said sheepishly.  

Harry laughed.  "Well Malfoy, you do bring out the best in people!"

Severus leaned his head back and let the hot water rinse the shampoo and soap off his body.  He wasn't one to usually take such long showers, but he was covered in dirt and his muscles were protesting from the last several days in the forest.  He was thankful that his part of the memorial was complete.  Leave it to Albus to give the non-magic part of work to the men.  Although he had to admit that making Minerva, Sybil or any of the other old bats tear out trees and dig in the dirt seemed a bit harsh.  Granger was young enough.  Granger.  It seemed that he had been thinking about her far too much lately.  He never gave her much thought at all while she had been a student.  At least not until her temper tantrum she had thrown in Potions last year.  Actually, he admitted to himself, he almost admired her after that.  Aside from the trouble she got into with Potter and Weasley, she was the epitome of the perfect student during her seven years at Hogwarts.  It was almost as if the incident in Potions had opened up a floodgate of sarcasm and wit that he hadn't seen in any student since the Weasley twins attended school.  

Severus was out of the shower and getting dressed for dinner.  He was annoyed to find that he was still thinking about Hermione. 'This is insanity!  What is it about that girl that bothers me so much?'  Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't as innocent as he had once believed her to be.  A mental picture of Hermione standing in her backyard wearing the tiniest of bikinis swam suddenly before him.  The tiniest of bikinis…. Soaking wet.  'Merlin, Severus, why the hell are you thinking about that?  Next thing you know you'll be passing her love notes in the hallways!'  He snorted.  He felt a little better after that.  All the time outdoors must have made him lightheaded. That was what he kept telling himself on the way to dinner as thoughts of Hermione pressed against him last night kept coming back to haunt him.

Dinner that night was a little strained.  Several people at the table had good reason to feel more than a little uncomfortable.  Draco was trying to make conversation with Hermione, who was trying her best not to throttle him with the water pitcher.  Harry was sitting on the other side of Hermione, trying to get as much information out of her about last night as he could.  Hermione was sitting in between in the two of them trying to pretend that she didn't notice Severus staring at her from the end of the table.  Severus was wishing that he had taken his meal in his rooms, as being in the same room as Hermione wasn't getting rid of the slightly erotic images of her he had been having.  Remus was taking all of this in quietly, swearing to himself that he was going find some new drinking partners.  He wished Hagrid would hurry back.  

Thankfully, Albus interrupted.

"Well Severus, Draco tells me you, he and Harry are finished clearing out the area of the memorial."

"Yes, Albus, it is finished." Severus said.

"Splendid!  I will go and see it tomorrow morning with Professor Sprout.  She will be starting the plantings and I want to go over the layout with her.  Hermione, perhaps you could accompany me."  

"Certainly, Albus."  Hermione was grateful for the invitation.  She needed to do something tomorrow that would keep her mind off the embarrassment from earlier that day.  It seemed that Harry was hell bent on not letting her forget about the conversation she had with Severus.  She just wanted to finish her dinner and lock herself in her room for the rest of the evening.  As if Harry was reading her mind, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

"So, what is the deal with Draco's butt?"

"Shut up!" she hissed at him.  

"Fine, but I'm coming to your room tonight and you're going to tell me everything or I'll tell Draco that you want him in the worst way."  He leaned back on the rear legs of his chair with a smug smile on his face.  Hermione reached over with her foot and gave his chair a good kick sending him sprawling backwards.  

"Harry, are you alright!" she said in mock horror.  He picked himself off the floor with as much dignity as he could.  Most of the staff was surrounding him to make sure he was all right.  Draco was guffawing loudly and Severus was smirking from his seat. 

"I'm fine!"  Harry yelled, brushing everyone off.  "Nice one, Hermione.  I owe you."

"I think we're about even."  She laughed.  Walking around the others, she kept her head down as she passed the end of the table where Severus was sitting and left the hall.

Ok, I know this chapter was just a bit of filler, but I needed to do this and I promise that the next chapter will be a fun one.  Did anyone notice that I don't have a clue what Professor Sprout's first name is?  I just couldn't come up with it.  Let me know when you review.  Kind of a backhanded way of me to get more reviews, but what the heck!  I also want to find a beta reader for the rest of the story.  Any serious takers please e-mail me separate from your review.  If you don't want to beta this story, but know someone who has and wants to, have them contact me.

**Thanks!**  


	13. Chapter 13

Just wanted to thank Natalie, my beta reader!!!  This chapter was a bit of a train wreck before her help!

Chapter 13

     True to his word, Harry arrived at Hermione's door at eight o'clock that evening.  She had hoped he would forget about it, that he had gone off with Draco for another evening of drinking, but no such luck.

"Hi!"  Harry looked excessively happy for someone who had smacked his head on a stone floor several hours earlier.

"Hi Harry.  How's the noggin?"    

"It's fine."  He flopped down on the couch.  "How are you?"

"I'm good, still a little irritated with you, but I'll get over it."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin.  "Something else is bothering you, Hermione." Harry got right to the point.  "Want to talk about it?"

"Do I have a choice?  What did you say earlier?  Oh, right, you would tell Draco I want him in the worst way." She wasn't going to get over it just yet.

"Hermione, you know I wouldn't _really _tell him that.  Don't you?"  Harry realized from the look on her face that she did believe he would stoop that low.  "If that's all that's bothering you then?"

"It's not _just_ that.  I've said and done a couple of really stupid things lately.  Half of them I don't remember.  She paused for a couple of seconds, and then proceeded.  "I don't suppose you could fill in some of the blanks for me?"

Harry cringed.  "Well, you have to remember, I was pretty messed up the other night, but Draco did tell me that he tried to kiss you."

Hermione swore.  "I figured as much,  Professor Snape must have saw us at my door.  

Harry tried not to grin.

"What? What else do you know?" Hermione demanded.

"Draco told me that Severus was really pissed when he saw you two.  Apparently, Draco wasn't going to argue with him."  

Hermione had to grin now.  "It's seems funny, Draco was never intimidated by him while we were in school.  Professor Snape must have been _extremely_ pissed!  She thought about this for a moment.  "Why do suppose he was so angry?  I mean, it's not like we're students anymore."

 "Maybe he thought Draco was molesting you or something.  Or maybe he was jealous."

"Jealous?  That's preposterous!"  Hermione's cheeks were dark pink and Harry smacked her on the arm.

"Easy, I was just kidding.  Hey, why are you so red, Hermione?"

They were both sitting on the couch now, and Hermione quickly got up.  Harry's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything else to her.  He figured he had been on the receiving end of her anger a little too much lately, so he filed that little bit of information away.  There was something going on and he would get to bottom of it eventually.  But he did promise both himself and Hermione that she would tell him about the "butt" incident, so he tried again.

"Um, Hermione, I promise this won't go any further, but this whole "butt" thing is killing me."  Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, alright!  But you promise, not a word to anyone!  I can't believe I'm telling you this.."  And she did.  She explained to him that she just wanted to get back at Draco for being such a flirt.  That she had wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine.  Harry's face ran through several emotions during her story, starting with disbelief, then disgust and finally settling into a huge grin.  He fell back onto the couch and starting laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe. 

"It's not funny, Harry!" Hermione said indignantly.  But she started grinning too.  

"Sorry, Hermione, but I just can't believe you said that to Severus!  How could you have thought he was Draco?"

"Well, he was bent over, I couldn't see his head.  How was I supposed to know that Professor Snape would look so good without his shirt on?"  She gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands.  

Harry sat up slowly.  "What did you say?"  Hermione was redder now than before and she buried her face in her hands. 

"You see what I mean?  Why can't I just shut my mouth before I say things like that?  What's wrong with me?"  She looked so distressed that Harry stood up and walking to her took both her hands in his.

"Hermione, it's ok.  You're not a little kid anymore.  I would be worried about you if you weren't looking at men that way."  He grimaced.  "Granted, it's more than a little disturbing that you said it about Severus, but at least it wasn't Minerva!"  Hermione smacked him and laughed.  

"Yes, I guess that would be worse."

"But if you do start thinking that way about women, would you tell me about it?  In detail?"  

"Pig!"  She tried to smack him again, but he dodged out of the way.  

"Just kidding, don't get your knickers bunched!"  He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.  "Come on, let's go to the kitchens and get some grub, I'm starving!"

Hermione and Harry were almost knocked down by Dobby as they entered the kitchens.  

"Professors!  Dobby is so happy to be seeing both of you back at Hogwarts!  He was wringing his hands and hopping up and down.  "Does you need another hangover potion Miss Professor?"

"No, Dobby!" Hermione laughed.  "Harry and I wanted a snack.  Do you think you could get us something?"  She had hardly completed her sentence, when several house elves came running up with large trays full of sandwiches and pastries.  They were followed by another house elf laden down with a tray that had steaming pots of tea, coffee and pumpkin juice.  

"Ask and you shall receive."  Harry glanced at Hermione and bowed down to the house elves.  They looked taken aback.  "Thank you very much!"  Harry said to them and they all rushed off.  

"Harry Potter is a great wizard." Dobby gushed reverently.  He too left quickly.

"Harry, you know they hate that!"  Hermione chastised him.  

"Yeah, I know, but one of these days they'll just get over it and say 'you're welcome, Mr. Professor Harry Potter Sir.' And then I won't feel so guilty about all their fawning."

They sat down on the bench of a long table and starting eating a sandwich.  Both of them were lost in their own thoughts for a while, and Harry jumped a little when Hermione started talking.

"This is so strange, being back at Hogwarts.  I honestly thought that I would never see it again." 

Harry whispered so low that Hermione could hardly heard him.  "I thought I would never see _you_ again, Hermione."  

Hermione looked at Harry and was surprised to see tears glistening in his eyes.  "Oh, Harry, I am truly sorry about leaving you!"  She put her hand on his cheek and he covered it with one of his.  

Hermione put her forehead against Harry's and whispered, "I'll never leave you again, I promise."  He hugged her to his chest and gave a shaky sigh.  

"I miss Ron." Harry said against her hair.  Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and she started to cry.  

"I miss him too.  I miss him so much!"  They stayed that way for several minutes, holding each other.  Harry rubbed her back and put his chin on her head.  They jumped when they heard the door open.

Severus stopped suddenly, surprised to see anyone else in the kitchens.  His eyes narrowed when he took in the sight that Hermione and Harry made.  They quickly pulled apart, looking embarrassed.  

Severus rolled his eyes.  "You do both realize that you have private rooms for this sort of thing?"  Hermione gasped.  

"Professor, I can assure you that we weren't doing anything indecent!"

Severus looked at Hermione and noticing her tear stained cheeks felt slightly ashamed.  "My apologies, Miss Granger, but I seem to be finding you in this situation a lot lately and I just assumed…"

"Oh, you… you…!  Professor, you know very well that I was _not_, in any way, encouraging Draco the other evening!"

"Of course." He said nonchalantly.  This only made Hermione angrier and she stalked over to him.  

"I was a little drunk, and one of _your_ Slytherin's tried to take advantage of that!"

Severus raised his eyebrow and smirked. "You were drunk?  Really, I hadn't noticed."  He took a menacing step towards Hermione.  "As to the fact that one of _my_ Slytherin's took advantage of you, I'll have you know, accosting helpless women is _not _something that I have ever taught any of my house, nor is Draco one of _my _Slytherin's any longer!  You should be more careful of the company you keep."

"You're so right, Professor!  Harry let's get out of here!"  She stomped back to Harry, grabbed his hand and practically dragged him from the kitchen.  

"Evening Mr. Potter." Severus nodded to him as he was pulled by.

"See ya, Severus!"  Harry yelled as Hermione yanked him forcefully from the kitchens.

Ok, that was fun.  I will be fast-forwarding to the end of summer and the start of the school year over the next few chapters.  

Review!!    


	14. Chapter 14

 Chapter 14

     The month of August was unbearably hot.  The staff lucky enough to have finished their work on the memorial spent all their time in the castle.  While it was not a total reprieve from the heat, it was better than being directly in the sun's merciless path.  The unlucky few were currently putting finishing touches on the memorial.

Anyone looking at the young witch standing in the shade of the trees would have thought she was either sleeping standing up, or in a deep trance.  Hermione stood perfectly still with her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly back.  

"Hermione, dear, you really should take a break.  Go back to the castle and have a nice cool bath.  Better yet, go down to the lake, that water is cool, even this time of year."  Professor Sprout had spent most mornings making sure all of the flowers she had planted were adjusting to the transplanting and relentless heatwave.  

"I'm fine Professor.  I just wanted to see if standing perfectly still will stop me from sweating for at least five seconds."  She still had her eyes closed, willing a breeze to come her way.  It never did.  She opened one eye and looked at Professor Sprout.

"How can you wear those robes?  You have to be roasting!"

"I am quite used to the heat.  The greenhouses need to be kept humid year round, you know."    

Hermione smiled and nodded, remembering how close the air was in Herbology lessons.   She was dressed in shorts and a tank top and they were covered in dirt and sweat. 

 "I can't take much more of this.  I think I will go for a swim.  If you'll be here tomorrow morning, I could use some help putting up the lights."  Agreeing to meet her after breakfast the next day,  Professor Sprout headed back to the castle.  Hermione grabbed her small bag and made for the lake.

Hermione was floating on her back in the cold water.  She had walked quite a distance around the lake to ensure she had some privacy before changing into her swimsuit.  She spent as much time in the water as she could, washing out her clothes and ridding herself of the filth and sweat that clung to her body.  

Sufficiently cooled off, Hermione emerged from the lake.  Wanting to stay cool as long as possible, she didn't bother drying off.  She removed a small item from her bag and enlarged it.  It was a hammock she had brought from home.  Tying it between two trees close to the water's edge, she pulled out a book and lay down to read.  After several chapters she dozed off.

Severus was not in the habit of strolling around the lake.  He had spent most of the morning gathering plants he would need for Potions classes.  The heat was stifling, making him even more irritable than usual.  A quick dip in the lake was just what he needed.  He set down the small sack and pulled off his shoes and socks.  Stripping down to his boxers, he waded into the lake.

Hermione woke from her nap feeling much better.  There was a small breeze coming across the lake.  That and the shade provided by the trees was enough to keep her from heating up again.  Deciding it was time for lunch, she stepped out of the trees to get her bag.  

Severus was just coming out of the lake.  He wiped the water out of his eyes and when he opened them almost yelled.  Someone was standing right in front of him on the shore.   He closed his eyes and groaned.  The visions of Hermione had been getting easier to push aside.  He had managed to avoid her as much as possible.  Apart from meals, he rarely ever saw her.  But now, here she was, standing in front of him in that damned bikini!

For her part, Hermione was standing with her mouth hanging open.  When she stepped onto the shore, she thought that maybe she was still asleep.  She had to be dreaming.  What would Professor Snape be doing walking out of the lake wearing nothing but his boxers?  She pinched the side of her leg hard.  Nope.  Not a dream.  

She managed to find her tongue.  "Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I should think it would be quite obvious, Miss Granger." He stated.  "What, might I ask, are you doing this far from the castle?"  

"Well, I was just going to eat my lunch." She stammered.  

"I see, don't let me keep you."  He pulled on his pants and gathered the rest of his clothing.  

Hermione wasn't sure what possessed her, but the next thing she knew she was asking him to join her for lunch.  "I brought more than enough food for myself, would you care to eat lunch with me?"  She regretted it as soon as she saw the look on his face.  She mistook it for a look of pain at having to spend time with her, and was shocked when he agreed. 

They both felt a bit awkward and Hermione broke the silence.  "Well, I'll just get everything ready then."  She had hung her clothes on a tree branch to dry and quickly put her shorts back on.

Enlarging the lunch the house elves had packed, Hermione laid out sandwiches, fruit, and cheese and crackers.  They sat on the sand and dove into their food.  She noticed Severus eyeing the hammock.

"What is that contraption?"  he asked her.  

"It's a hammock.  A Muggle invention."  He was still looking at it warily.

"And it's purpose is?" he looked annoyed at having to ask her.

"Oh, well, you lay on it.  It's very comfortable.  It gives you the feeling of floating in the air.  Most Muggles use them in their backyards or at the beach.  Would you like to try it?"

"Perhaps some other time."  He didn't quite trust the looks of it.  They fell into another uncomfortable void in conversation.

"The water was refreshing." Hermione blurted out.  'Idiot' she admonished herself.  

Severus smirked at her.  He could tell she was uncomfortable being around him.  Her face was flushed.  He thought back to the night, or morning as it were, that she had passed out on him.  She had told him not to hit her and he wondered briefly if she might be afraid of him.  "It was quite cold actually, but yes, it was refreshing."

Hermione thought about his boxers molded to him as he came out of the water and thought that the water must not have been _too_ cold! 'Please don't say that aloud, please don't say that aloud.' She chanted to herself. 

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Severus asked her.  Her face was screwed up in concentration while she begged herself to show some restraint for a change.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."  She shook her head to clear it.  She gestured towards the sack he had with him.  "Are you collecting potions ingredients?"

"Yes, Professor Sprout does not possess some of the plants that grow near the water. I find that harvesting them closer to the school year ensures their freshness."  He watched Hermione as she bit off a piece of melon.  The juice was dripping off her fingers and she licked each one slowly while listening to him.  'Sweet Merlin!' he groaned.  He was thankful that he had put his trousers back on.  'The girl has no idea what she's doing!'

"Something wrong Professor?" she asked him.  He was staring at her with a most strange look on his face.  

"I was just looking at your mouth."  He said softly. 

"Oh, do I have some food on it?"  Hermione was completely oblivious to what he was talking about.  

"No, yes."  Severus wanted desperately to leave before he did something foolish.  Instead he raised his hand to her face and brushed an imaginary piece of food from the corner of her mouth.  He would have quickly got up and left, rushing back to the castle as fast as his feet would carry him.  He would have done just that, but as his finger brushed against her mouth, she gasped and closed her eyes.  She felt his hand leave her face and opened her eyes.  

"Did you get it?" she asked quietly.  

"No, no I didn't."  He leaned forward and this time she didn't close her eyes.  She held her breath as he closed the distance between them.  She thought that he was just going to brush her mouth with his finger again, but instead he made his way to her mouth with his.  His tongue darted out and licked at her lip.  "I think that did it." He murmured against her mouth.  

Hermione was breathing hard through her nose.  She couldn't believe what was happening!  She should be running away screaming, but her limbs didn't seem to want to obey her.  And then she went ahead and opened her traitorous mouth again.  

"I think you missed some."  She was looking straight into his eyes and he nodded, this time running his tongue across the other side of her mouth.  Hermione groaned loudly and Severus slipped his tongue inside of her mouth.  His scent was overwhelming her.  It was oddly familiar, but she didn't know why.  She had never been this close to him before.  He pulled back just then.  

"Hermione?"  She hadn't responded to his kiss and he was worried that she was disgusted by what had happened.  

She realized this and looking at him uttered just one word:

 "More."  

That was all he needed.  He pressed his mouth to hers more urgently and this time when his tongue entered her mouth she met it with her own.  He made a growling sound and putting his arms on either side of her legs, he slowly started crawling forward.  He was pushing her against the ground and she uncurled her legs from a sitting position, sliding them between his knees as he knelt on the sand.  Ever so slowly he lowered himself, never breaking their kiss.  His knee was between her legs now and he lay against her hip, trying not to crush her.  Hermione slid her arms around his neck and he wrapped an arm around her waist.  They needed to come up for air, but neither one of them wanted to stop.  When he ran his hand from her back down to her rear, pulling her fully to him, she moaned.  

"Oh, God!  Professor!" she breathed.  Severus jerked his head up.  'Professor?  Gods, what the hell was he doing?'

Severus jumped up so fast that Hermione's head thumped against the sand.  When she looked up at him she cringed.  He looked horrified.  Her lips were still throbbing from his kiss and her face was flushed pink.  

"Miss Granger, what the hell just happened?" he bellowed.  Hermione stared at him in shock.

"I..I don't know.  I'm sorry. Oh, God, I'm so sorry!"  She jumped up grabbing her shirt and her bag and ran as fast as she could for the castle.  

Severus slumped down to the ground.  He sat like that for several minutes rubbing his forehead with the heels of his palms.  When he finally looked up, Hermione was completely out of sight.  He put the rest of his clothes on and picked up his sack, when he noticed that Hermione had forgotten her hammock.  

Yowsa!  I finally got past that hurdle!  Hopefully I have left you all gaping at your computer, scratching the screen, crying, "No, come back, don't stop there!"  

**Review!!! ** 


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, I know that this has taken me too long to update.  I have had so many positive reviews and you have all been begging for more!  I have been ridiculously busy lately.  I was gone this weekend and will be gone next weekend and two weekends after that!  I need to learn how to just say no, but I can't!  I have had several reviewers that are very upset by my use of the word thru instead of through in the first chapter.  I have no excuse for my laziness!  I didn't spell check or use a beta for most of this story, so you will have to excuse some of my errors.  However, I will say this; I think that the mistake makes me look like, at the very least, a six year old, as a two year old cannot write!  Enjoy!  Oh yeah, many thanks, in advance, to my beta, Natalie.  She never once mentioned that thru thing, dear girl!

Chapter 15

     Hermione slammed her bedroom door and flung herself on her bed.  Still shaking from her encounter with Severus, she willed her body to relax.  

"I'm such a fool!"  She screamed into her pillow.  She was furious with herself, but even angrier with Severus.  He had practically accused her of initiating the whole thing!  _He_ had kissed _her_!  Her faced burned when she thought about the kiss.  How could she have let him kiss her?  Why _did_ he kiss her?  She rolled over, threw an arm over her eyes and groaned.  She couldn't think straight.  Getting up, she went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.  Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she gasped.  Her face was flushed and her lips were still swollen from Severus's kisses.  'Stop thinking about that!' she admonished herself.  However, she couldn't stop thinking about it.  'I'll just go visit with Harry.  That should take my mind off things.'  Feeling better already, she ran out her door and straight into Severus.  

"Sorry" they both said at the same time.  'God!' Hermione groaned inwardly.  'Not now!'

"Miss Granger, may I come in?" Severus was holding her arms, and she was pressed against his broad chest.  Realizing this, Hermione flinched and took a few steps back.  

"Uh, sure." Hermione said looking at the floor.  She felt him sweep past her into the room, and looking up, she caught him as he turned around, but didn't day anything.

Hermione took a deep breath and started to speak.  "Professor, I…"

"Miss Granger, please, let me say something."  He looked very uncomfortable. 

He reached into his robes and retrieved a small object.  Holding it out to her, she realized it was her hammock.  "You left this by the lake, I thought you might want it back."  She made no move to take it from him, so he took a few steps towards her.  She panicked and took a step back.  

"I'm not going to attack you!" he sneered.  "Please accept my apology for what happened earlier…" Hermione interrupted him.

"What exactly did happen earlier?"   

Severus wasn't expecting that, and running his hand thru (just kidding) through his hair, he inhaled deeply and looked at Hermione.  "I don't know."

"You don't know!" Hermione yelled.  "But you seem to think that it was my fault!  Might I remind you that it was you who started it!"  Her voice was rising and Severus was starting to worry that someone might hear them.  

"Miss Granger, don't get hysterical!"  He snarled.  

"Hysterical?"  She spat.  "You act as if I provoked you!  Is that what you think?"  She waited for him to answer.  

Severus didn't know how to answer her.  What was he supposed to say? 'Well, Miss Granger, it all started when you sucked melon juice from _every _one of your fingers.  And you were wearing that wonderful bikini again.  Did I mention that I have been having the most improper fantasies about you all summer...?'  No, that was not a great answer.

"Professor?"  She was still waiting.

"I don't have an excuse for my behavior."  He said.  "I apologize and perhaps it would be best if we forgot it happened." 

Hermione snorted.  "Forget it happened?  Do you plan on obliviating me, because this is not something that I can just block out!  Jesus, I just snogged a professor!"

"Miss Granger, grow up!" he boomed at her.  "Surely, you are used to behaving in this manner.  You didn't have a problem getting cozy with Mr. Malfoy and certainly you and Mr. Weasley…."

Hermione moved so quickly that Severus didn't have time to react.  She slapped him soundly across the face.  "How dare you mention Ron!  You have no right to assume the nature of our relationship!  And as for Mr. Malfoy"… "Oooohhhh, you bastard!  Get out!"  She screamed.  

Severus raised his hand to his face.  It stung severely from the force of her slap.  Furious, he slammed her door shut and shoved her against it.  Hermione was terrified.  'He's going to kill me.' She thought weakly.  "Please, professor, I'm sorry, please don't hit me!"

Severus felt as if she had slapped him again.  Why did she always think that he wanted to hit her?  He knew that his students were frightened of him, but he had never used physical violence against any of them.  He looked down at Hermione.  She had her eyes shut and tears were running down her face.  Swearing, he shook her.  "Miss Granger!   Dammit, Miss Granger, open your eyes!"  She kept her eyes closed and shook her head.  Severus sighed loudly. "Hermione, I am not going to hit you." He said softly.  

Her eyes fluttered open at his use of her first name.  It suddenly occurred to her that he had said her name earlier when he kissed her.  Looking up at him slowly, she was shocked to see that he didn't look angry.  He looked confused.  Then a look of disgust crossed his face.  He pulled her away from the door and opening it, swirled out of her room.  Hermione shut her door and slid down to the floor trembling with emotion.  Whether it was with fear, anger, or arousal she couldn't tell.  And that scared the hell out of her.  

Severus stalked back and forth across the dungeon.  Clenching and unclenching his fists, he swore.  Flinging the door to his private rooms open, he grabbed a glass and a bottle of whiskey.  His hands were shaking as he poured it.   Sitting in a chair, he downed the entire contents.  'My god, what is wrong with me?'  Never, in all his years, had he ever lost control of himself as he had today.  And not just once, but twice had that woman – yes, he admitted, woman – gotten him to do it.  His anger he could understand, she had struck him after all.  His passion with her earlier he was having a harder time dealing with. He had almost kissed her again in her room.  He wanted to do more than kiss her.  What kind of spell did she have him under?  Severus poured and swallowed another glass of whiskey, choosing to stay in his quarters for dinner and away from Hermione as much as possible before term started.  

Hermione knocked on Harry's door fifteen minutes before dinner.  Harry was understandably concerned when he saw her face.  

"Hermione, what happened!"?

"Nothing much, will you come down to dinner with me?"  She gave him a small smile.

"Nothing much?  Hermione, you look awful!  What's going on?"

"Harry, please, I don't really want to talk about it, but I can't be alone right now!  Please!"  She looked so desperate.  

"Ok, Hermione.  But you really should talk about what's bothering you." 

She hugged him tightly.  "Thanks, Harry.  I promise, when I'm ready I'll tell you, but right now I just need my best friend."  He squeezed her back.  

"Sure, Hermione, anything you need."  They walked together to the Great Hall.

Hope that will tide you over for a while.  The next few chapters will fast forward to start of school.  Yay!  Many more people to throw into the mix then!  Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

     Before Hermione knew it, the last week before start of term was looming.  She had finished preparing for her classes weeks before, but now that it was almost time for her to start her teaching career at Hogwarts, she was starting to panic.  It was quite unlike her to be so nervous.  She was, after all, Hogwart's biggest know-it-all.  Confidence came easily to her.  So, what was her problem?  She needed a distraction, and she knew that Harry was the one person who could provide her with one.  

She practically ran down the stairs and into the Great Hall for breakfast.  Harry and Draco were already seated, as were most of the other teachers.  

"Morning!" Hermione greeted the table.  

"Good morning, Hermione!  My dear, it looks as if you ran all the way here.  Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Albus.  I just didn't want to be late for breakfast."  She turned to Harry.  "What are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing much, I wanted to clean out the broom sheds later, but I'm free this morning.  What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe we could just hang out, if that's ok with you."

Draco elbowed her.  "Can I tag along?  If I don't find something to do soon, I'm going to go crazy!"  

Hermione laughed.  "Sure, Draco."  She and Draco had come to an unspoken agreement ever since their night out.  He had taken Harry's words to heart about not pursuing a relationship with Hermione, and they were fast becoming friends.  

"I don't know how all of you can spend the entire summer here and not go batshit!" Draco said, referring to the other staff members.  A couple of them laughed.  Severus, sitting in his usual spot at the end of the table, responded to Draco's complaint.

"There is a spectacular library here at Hogwart's, Draco.  Perhaps someone could show you where it is."  There were more chuckles from the table.  "Miss Granger knows the way blindfolded, maybe she would tell you."  Severus turned his gaze to Hermione, who glared at him. 

"That's _Professor Granger_, if you don't mind." She smiled sweetly at Severus.  He just scowled at her and returned to his breakfast.

Hermione, Harry and Draco made their way lazily across the lawn.  It was a beautiful day.  The heat had finally let up earlier in the week, and spending time outdoors without getting heatstroke was a welcome change.

"I have a surprise for you Hermione." Harry told her as he looped his arm through hers.  

"Do I have to be blindfolded?" she smirked.  The three of them laughed.  

"No, just look across the lawn."  Harry pointed in the direction of Hagrid's hut and Hermione let out a squeal.  There was no mistaking the large form that was Hagrid, standing outside of his home, waving his arms in the air.

Hermione bolted across the grass at breakneck speed, leaving Harry and Draco behind.  She didn't stop until she had flung herself at Hagrid with such force that she almost knocked him over.  

"Ermione!"  Hagrid had a look of amused surprise on his face that someone as slight as Hermione could almost knock the wind out of him.  He hugged her tightly, until he was worried that he might squeeze all the air out of her.  He gently lowered her feet to the ground. 

"Oh Hagrid, I can't believe you're finally here!  Hogwarts is back to normal now!"

"Great to see you too.  Was worried we would never see ya again, Ermione." He smiled sadly, large tears forming in his eyes.  

"Don't go getting all mushy on me." Hermione begged, swallowing a large lump in her throat.  "Tell me where you've been, what have you been doing all summer?"

"Well, ye see, I was visitin my brother.  He was missin' me somethin awful.  I promised him I'd visit when I can.  But I brought back something for the memorial.  Them mountains up there, they're made of all sorts of wonderful stones.  Dumbledore asked me to bring back some large slabs.  Professor McGonagal will be transfigurin' them into statues of the students who we lost." Hagrid looked down at Hermione, worried about her reaction.  

"Hagrid, that's wonderful!" she said in a trembling whisper.  

"You goin to be alright, Ermione?"  Hagrid looked down at her with concern.

Hermione straightened up a bit and smiled up at him.  "Yes, yes I'm going to be more than alright.  Your back and Harry's here.  We're going to be fine."  As soon as she said that Hagrid was almost knocked to the ground again as Harry launched himself at the giant. 

"Ello Harry!  Nice to see ya too!"  Harry laughed.  "Draco, how ya doin?" Hagrid ruffled his hair with his large hand, almost knocking him down.  

"Just great, Hagrid."  Draco smiled at him as he tried to put his hair back into some sort of order, and Hermione giggled at the sight. 

"Well, I'd like to spend some time with ye today, but I don't want anyone around the memorial until we're done.  Want it to be a surprise to everyone, the last finishin' touch and all."  

"Ok, Hagrid, but I want to catch up with you as soon as I can."  Harry had missed Hagrid horribly all summer long.  

"Why don't we see if the entire staff wants to have lunch down by the lake today?" Hermione said.  "It's such a beautiful day, I'd hate to spend any more of it inside than necessary."

Harry raised his eyebrow at Hermione's suggestion.  "Hermione, shame on you, making more work for the house-elves!"  

She slapped at Harry playfully.  "Well, you said yourself, they love doing it, and at least they're getting paid.  So, does a picnic sound good to everyone?"

"It's a brilliant idea, Hermione." Draco said.  "I'll run up to the castle and let Dumbledore know."

Harry and Hermione left Hagrid to his work and made their way to the Quidditch pitch.  They went through the locker rooms to see what needed to be done there before the season started.  Hermione teased Harry about waiting until the last minute to do all his preparations for school.

"Please Hermione, I must have the easiest job in the school!"  Harry almost looked embarrassed by this.

"That's only because you're one of the best flyers ever, Harry!  You're a natural.  Imagine if I was doing your job." Harry snorted.  "It's a very important part of Hogwarts!  Not just Quidditch, of course, but flying lessons.  You can't be a witch or wizard without a broom, you know."

"Really, Hermione!  This from a witch who hasn't been on a broom willingly since her first flying lesson." He gave her a slightly evil grin.

Hermione blushed.  "Yes, well, every now and then, a fabulously intelligent witch or wizard comes along, who is so well versed in every other aspect of the magical world, that they can do without a broom.  It doesn't hurt that one of her best friends just happens to be a great flyer.  I can always hitch a ride with you."

"You, my dear, are too modest!"  Harry pretended to look disgusted with her and they laughed their way to the broom sheds.  Draco met up with them a while later, and between the three of them, they managed to clean them out well before lunch. 

After heading back to the castle to clean up for lunch, they walked to the lake with the rest of the Hogwart's staff.  

Minerva walked next to Hermione.  "What a lovely idea, dear.  I haven't taken a picnic in years!" 

"Yes, a picnic, how quaint." A silky voice breathed in Hermione's ear.  She yelped, startled and turned around to find Severus standing right behind her.  'How does he do that!'  She hadn't even seen him come out of the castle.  Hermione blushed. It had been a long time since she had been close to him and she found that she was still very flustered when he was near her.  

"Professor, you don't like picnics?"  He raised an eyebrow at her.  She blushed even deeper when she realized that the last time either of them had done so, they were together on the other side of the lake.  Before he could answer, she ran ahead to walk with Harry, Draco and Remus.  Minerva looked questioningly at Severus.  He just gave her an innocent look and continued on his way.  

Minerva fell into step beside the Headmaster.  "Albus, is there something going on between Severus and Hermione that I should know about?" she inquired. 

"My dearest Minerva, since Hermione is no longer your student, I should think that it would not be any of your concern."  He looked at her and his eyes sparkled mischievously.  She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Albus, why do I get the feeling that you know much more than you are letting on?"  He only patted her hand and smiled.  "Such a lovely day for a picnic, don't you agree?"

"Hmmph!" was Minerva's reply.  She knew that she wasn't going to get anything else out of him.  

Hermione lay stretched out on her back on a large checkered blanket.  Lunch had been delicious, as usual.  The house-elves had prepared so much food, that after eating themselves into a stupor, everyone languored on blankets around the edge of the lake.  

"This is a bit surreal"  Harry mumbled next to Hermione.  

"What is?"

"This.  Did you ever imagine that one day you would be dozing off on a blanket with all the teachers around the lake?"  Hermione giggled.  

"Not all the teachers." Draco said from somewhere on the other side of Harry.  "Severus, as usual, is being anti-social."  Harry snorted softly. 

Hermione rolled on her side away from everyone, and saw Severus sitting against a tree.  He had leaned his head back against the tree and his eyes were closed.  Hermione had never seen him look so peaceful, so at rest.  The only other time she had seen him look anything other than his normal self had been…. 'No, don't go there!' she tried to will the thought away.  But she had an opportunity to watch him while he couldn't glare at her, or make some condescending remark.  Her eyes traveled up his legs that were stretched out in front of him.  'Very nice.' She thought.  Harry was right, there was no reason why she shouldn't enjoy looking at men.  She certainly was enjoying looking at Severus, especially when he wasn't wearing his usual black robes.  It didn't dawn on her that she never looked at anyone else this way.  His white shirt was unbuttoned part way, revealing fine black chest hairs.  She remembered how he had looked with his shirt off entirely and she shuddered.  His sleeves were rolled up and his muscled forearms were also covered in fine dark hair.  'My god, he is _very nice!_'  Hermione's gaze fell on his face and she gasped when she saw that his eyes were open and that he had been watching her.  He had the most intense look on his face.  His dark eyes were burning into her and then very slowly, the corners of his mouth curled up into the most incredibly sexy smirk, no, smile, that she had ever seen.  '_Oh my god!'  _Hermione groaned quietly and rolled back over.  Her face was burning up and she couldn't catch her breath.  _'Busted!' You were just caught checking him out!'_ she screamed to herself.  Thankfully, Harry was now sleeping, but Draco wasn't, and he was looking at Hermione and back at Severus with the strangest look on his face.  He raised one eyebrow at Hermione, then lay back down, and closed his eyes with a smug smile on his face. 

**Review, you know you want to!**   


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

     Hermione tumbled into the inevitable on a bright Friday morning.  She wanted to bury herself under the covers of her ridiculously large bed and never leave.  Envisioning Harry and Draco dragging her kicking and screaming down to the Great Hall, she groaned and kicked the covers off.  

The first day of school.

'What the hell was I thinking?  I'm eighteen – or thereabouts, thanks to the time turner.  I'm a teacher.  Today is the first day of school.  I'm going to be violently ill.'

Entering the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione noticed that the table had been elongated to fit all the staff members.  The chairs were now all against the wall and facing out toward the four house tables.  Dumbledore sat in his usual high chair at the center, flanked by Professors McGonagal and Snape.  The only empty seat was next to him.  And Draco.

'Figures.  Harry gets to sit between Minerva and Remus.  This day just keeps getting better and better!'

"Hermione, can you pass the syrup?"  Draco was piling and obscene amount of food on his plate.  

"Can't you just levitate it yourself!" she snapped at him.  On her other side, Snape smirked.  

"Bad morning, Miss Granger?"  She ignored him.  

"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco sounded genuinely concerned.  Sighing, she shook her head and passed him the syrup.  

"Sorry, just a little nervous I guess.  Aren't you?"

"Nope, I can't wait to start taking house points off of Gryffindor!  This is going to be so much fun!"  Hermione glared at him.

"You're kidding right?  Been getting pointers from Professor Snape, have you?" she glanced at Severus, who gave her a blank stare.

"Slytherin is a shoe in for the house cup this year." Harry piped in from his seat.  "Two Slytherin teachers on staff, not to mention one of them being the Deputy Headmaster.  We are so screwed!"  He didn't sound too upset.  

"Deputy Headmaster?" Hermione was thoroughly confused.  

"I thought we had mentioned it to you, dear." Minerva added.  "Severus will be Deputy Headmaster this year.  I will be far too busy working with Albus to take on the extra duties.  It will be a permanent position starting next year."

"Lovely.  I'll just have to warn all the Gryffindor students about this.  It hardly seems fair, they didn't stand a chance before, but now…."  She shook her head.

"Hermione, you had better watch your step.  You can't bad mouth other teachers to students!  Besides, if you upset Severus too much he might just set _your_ robes on fire!

 "Or maybe he already has."  This last bit was whispered in Hermione's ear.  Her eyes widened as she stared openmouthed at Draco.  He winked at her and dove into his breakfast.  It was the first time he had made any mention of what he witnessed by the lake.  She was hoping that he had forgotten it, but now she was worried what he would do with the knowledge.  Apparently, have quite a bit of fun is what he would do with it.  For heaven's sake, Severus was sitting right next to her; he could have heard every word!

This didn't help her nerves and Hermione spent the rest of breakfast picking at the few scraps of food that were on her plate.  When all the dishes had been cleared from the table, Albus cleared his throat and addressed the staff. 

"Welcome everyone, to another year of school!"  His eyes twinkled merrily and he beamed at each one of them before continuing.

"I'm sure you all realize that this is going to be a difficult year for both students and staff members.  I can't impress upon you enough, the need for house rivalries to be set aside." Severus snorted and Albus gave him a small glare over the top of his glasses.  "With this in mind, the Sorting Feast will be a bit different this year.  Immediately after the sorting, we will be taking the students out to the memorial for a dedication ceremony.  I have invited all family members of students and Ministry of Magic officials as well.  It will, no doubt, be a very sad occasion for many.  However, the purpose of the memorial is to help us heal the emotional wounds that we have suffered as a result of the losses we have incurred.  I know that you will all provide the support the students and families need.  Finally, I just want you all to know how proud of you I am." Tears were glistening in his eyes as he said this.  "Not just because you are the finest witches and wizards I have ever had the honor of working with, but also because of the integral part that you have all played in the war and Voldemort's downfall.  The memorial is as much a tribute to all of you as it is to the people who were lost."  Albus raised his goblet, and was joined by the rest of the table in a silent salute.

Hermione spent most of the day in the library.  Not because she needed to prepare for her classes anymore.  She had done all she could in that respect, the rest of it would have to rely on the seat of her pants.  She was a combination of nerves and emotion.  As the day grew later, she became more worried about the ceremony than her teaching duties.  It was going to be a difficult night.  

"Hermione?  I thought I would find you here."  Harry crossed the room and sat down next to her.  "You alright?"

"No, not really." But she smiled and patted his shoulder.  "You?"

"Not really."  He shrugged.  

"Then we should be great company for each other, huh?"  Harry laughed.  "Yeah, we should.  Hermione, I'll be with you tonight.  You won't have to go through it alone.  I just wanted you to know that before we go to the Great Hall."

Hermione threw her arms around Harry and squeezed him tightly.  "Thanks." She mumbled against his shoulder.  "Harry, I love you so much.  You're the best friend I've ever had and I'm so glad you're here with me.  I really don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too, Hermione."  Harry sat up.  "Come on, we have to get ready.  I'll take you to your room to get your stuff."

Harry stayed true to his promise.  He escorted Hermione to the Great Hall and even went as far as pulling her chair out for her.  Next to her Severus rolled his eyes.  Draco entered the hall with his mother, who sat down in a chair that was added to the table.  

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger.  Hermione, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear.  I have heard so much about you!"

"I'm sure you have!"  Hermione laughed.  "It's certainly a pleasure to meet you as well!"

"Severus."  Narcissa nodded at him and smiled.

"Narcissa, you're looking well."  Severus gave her a small smile.  Hermione was disgusted by the jealous pang that she felt at their greeting.  

"My mother and Severus went to school together, _many_ years ago."  Narcissa pursed her lips at Draco for his snideness, but he didn't seem to notice.  

"Really!"  Hermione smiled at Severus.  "So any dirt on the Potions Professor, Mrs. Malfoy?"  Narcissa laughed.  

"I have plenty of dirt on Severus.  Enough, in fact, to redo all my flower beds!"  

"We'll have to talk later." Hermione grinned.  

"Miss Granger will be far too busy with her new duties to be listening to your slander Narcissa." Severus growled.  

"Oh come on Professor!  After all, Harry spilled my secrets to you.  I feel it only fitting that I know some of yours." 

"I'm sure you have many more secrets that Severus would like to find out about you Hermione." Draco leered at her.  She kicked him hard under the table.  She was thankful that the first year students had started to file into the Great Hall.  

The sorting was amazing to watch from the Hermione's vantage instead of the Gryffindor table.  For the first time she could see the excitement and terror on the faces of the newest students.  They looked so young!  Hermione and Draco had a hard time holding back laughter during the sorting.  Severus glared at them several times during the ceremony as they muffled snorts and giggles with their hands.  

Before long, the entire school was being led out the large front doors to the memorial.  Hermione gasped when they got outside.  There was a wide path leading to the site, marked by beautiful lanterns that lay low to the ground.  They sparkled in the darkness.  The silent flow of students, all dressed in black robes, looked like a long funeral procession.  'I can't do this' she thought.  Just then, her hand was grasped from either side.  Looking to her right, she saw Remus smiling at her, while Harry grasped her other hand.

"It's OK.  We're not leaving you."  She squeezed both their hands.  Behind her, Severus was scowling at Remus.  The rest of the staff filed out behind them. 

They walked slowly to the Forbidden Forest, watching hundreds of students disappear into the darkness.  

"How are we all going to fit in there?" she wondered out loud.  

"Albus has that worked out." Remus told them.  "It's quite impressive.  You'll see in just a minute."  And they did.  As soon as they stepped foot into the forest they were shocked to see the relatively small area they had worked on had been magically enlarged to accommodate the entire school as well as all the families and Ministry.  

"Oh!" was all Hermione could say.

"Impressive indeed!"  Harry managed to sputter.  

"It would be just as small as it was before if we were the only three people to be here at the moment.  The entire area enlarges and then gets smaller depending on how many people are visiting it at any given time." Remus informed them.  

"Brilliant!"  Hermione breathed.  "Oh, look at the statues!"  Scattered here and there were life-sized statues of all the Hogwarts students that had died during the war.  Carved from cold stone, they looked so lifelike. She searched for the statue of Ron.  It was easy to spot.  The entire Weasley family stood around it.  

"Harry!"

"I see them, come on let's go."  The three of them made their way to Ron's statue.  No sooner had they come within several feet of it, did all the sound from the surrounding people cease.  Hermione turned around suddenly and everyone but her, Harry, Remus and the Weasleys had disappeared.  

"How – what?"  She stammered.

The Weasleys all turned to them when they heard her voice.  

"Hermione, Harry, Professor!"  Ginny ran to them.  She hugged Hermione and then Harry, blushing and then Remus.

"Another brilliant idea of Albus'." Remus whispered to Hermione, referring the absence of noise and people.  "For privacy."

"It's wonderful.  He must have done this after we all finished."  They greeted the rest of the Weasley family.  After many hugs and tears, they all stood watching the statue in silence and awe.  The statue that appeared lifeless when they had first entered the memorial was now in full color and moving much like a wizard photo.  Ron smiled and waved at them all.  He looked so happy.  

"This is unbelievable" Harry stood there shaking his head.  "It's just like the Mirror of Erised!"  Ginny took his hand.  

"It's so wonderful to see him isn't it?"  Her voice broke and Harry turned to her.  Wiping a tear from her face, he hugged her to him.  His chin rested on top of her head while she sobbed into his chest.  Hermione had tried so hard to contain her grief up until now, but she couldn't hold it back any longer.  Just before her legs gave out Remus wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried.  They stayed that way for some time before Hermione heard a cough behind her.  She lifted her head to see Severus glaring at the two of them furiously. 

"Pardon the intrusion, but the Headmaster would like to start the ceremony."

"Certainly, Severus." Molly smiled at him. She and Arthur walked ahead with him and the rest of them followed.  Remus kept his arm around Hermione's shoulder fearing she would collapse again.

Albus stood in the center of the memorial on a small circle of stones.   

"Welcome students, family members and Ministry officials.  For many months now, the Hogwart's staff has been working on the memorial that you are standing amidst tonight.  It probably would have been easier on all of us had I just come out here and waved my wand a few times and produced a small statue and a plaque.  That, I'm afraid, would have been a horrible injustice to our fallen loved ones.  Each staff member has spent countless hours, days, using their bare hands as well as some of their specialized magical abilities to bring this memorial to life.  We did not do this for any personal recognition or gratitude.  We did this for everyone here tonight, ourselves included.  This memorial honors our students who fought and died to make sure that we could all be here tonight.  This memorial is here so that we will always remember their sacrifice.  I only hope that it brings some peace to their families and friends.  Please join hands with each other and let us have a moment of silence for them now." 

Not a sound was heard and everyone held hands and bowed their heads.  After several minutes, Albus raised his hands above his head and a brilliant light shot from his hands into the forest canopy above.  Looking up everyone was amazed to see a small spot of bright blue spread above him turning the entire ceiling of trees into the most beautiful sunny day imaginable. 

"From this day forward darkness shall never fall upon this memorial.  From this day forward they will live forever." Albus turned and walked out of the forest.  

**Many, many thanks to Natalie, my fabulous beta, for some minor band-aids on this chapter.  She is the best!**

Ouch!  My back hurts.  That is the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope I didn't make anyone cry!  

**Review please!**   


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

     Hermione looked around, surprised to find that there were so few familiar faces in the crowd of people inside the memorial.  Harry and the Weasleys were scattered around, engaged in conversation with people she didn't recognize.  

"Hermione!"  Lavender Brown was rushing towards her. 

"Hi Lavender!" the girls embraced.  "This is lovely, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I was just visiting Ron's statue."  She looked at Hermione apprehensively.  

"It's great, isn't it?  I was sure I wouldn't be able to get through this tonight, but it's been surprisingly therapeutic.  I think the Weasleys can finally get some closure."

"Let's hope we all can.  You want to go out onto the lawn?  I think I saw Neville and Colin go out there.  I haven't seen anyone in ages!"

The two women walked towards the edge of the forest.  Hermione caught Harry's eye and he smiled and nodded when he saw her with Lavender.  

"Hey, Hermione!"  Draco and Narcissa were walking toward them.

"Who's your friend?" Draco asked, his eyes skimming over Lavender appreciatively.

Hermione laughed.  "Surely, you remember Lavender."

"Lavender Brown?  Wow, you're looking well.  I hardly recognized you!"  

Hermione looked at Lavender and her heart sank.  She had turned white as a sheet and had a look of pure terror on her face.  She made a little squeaking noise and stepped behind Hermione.

Draco and his mother exchanged a knowing look.  "Lavender, we don't bite." He said, amused by her reaction.

"Hermione, I just remembered, um, I told Arthur that I would find him.  Have to go over some Ministry business." Lavender stammered.  Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, and turning to Draco and Narcissa, she shrugged.  

"Sorry, Draco, I'll see you later.  Narcissa, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you dear!" Narcissa said.  Thankfully, she didn't look very upset over Lavender's not too warm reception of her and Draco.  "Shall we Draco, I would like to meet some more of your friends."  Draco smiled warmly at his mother, and then looked at Hermione questioningly.  She just shook her head and smiled.  

"You two have fun, maybe we'll catch up with you later."

Hermione turned to Lavender after they had walked some distance.

"What on earth was all that about?"  She noticed that Lavender was trembling.  "Lavender, what is wrong with you!"

"Malfoy!  My God, Hermione, are you friends with him?" 

"Yes, we're friends.  Harry is friends with him too. What's the big deal?"  Suddenly remembering her reaction to Draco when she found out that he and Harry were friendly, she laughed.  

"Lavender, I know how you feel.  Draco's cool, really.  It took me a little while to get used to it, but he's really nice."

"Nice, have you gone insane, he's a Death Eater!  His father was, _is_, a Death Eater!  I'm sure his mother must be too.  I'll bet they're plotting to overthrow Hogwart's as we speak!"

Hermione stared at her.  "Lavender, get a grip.  It's over.  You don't know what he's like now.  It's as if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders.  He's really funny and we've been hanging out a lot, the three of us."

"I don't trust him one bit!" Lavender gritted through her teeth.  "He was such a prat all those years!  And he gives me the creeps, did you see the way he looked at me?"

Hermione snorted.  "Yeah, the way all guys look at you.  Lavender, you're easy on the eyes.  Guys like that sort of thing!"

"Ewww, Malfoy!  Yuck!  I wouldn't let him touch me with a ten foot wand!"  

"How about a ten _inch_ wand?"  Someone said behind them.  Both women gasped and whirled around, coming face to face with Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevey.

"Which one of you perverts said that?" Lavender squealed.  They pointed at each other and Hermione had to stifle a laugh with her hand.

"Neville Longbottom, what would your grandmother say?" Hermione joked.

"Probably, that I turned out just like my father." He laughed, hugging Hermione.

She hugged Colin next.  "Hi Colin!"

"Hi, Hermione!  You look great!  Neville told me you were teaching.  I always knew you'd come back."  The four of them wandered across the lawn for some time, catching up and stopping to talk to other friends from their school days at Hogwarts.  From time to time, Hermione caught sight of Severus engaged in conversation with different people.  Before long, her day had finally caught up with her, and yawning, she said her goodnights and walked toward the castle.  She had just entered the huge front doors, when Ginny ran up behind her.  

"Hermione!  Wait up!  I was hoping to see you again.  Professor Dumbledore has invited our whole family to stay here for the weekend, so I don't have a curfew until school officially starts on Monday.  Can I see your new rooms?"  She looked so excited, that Hermione didn't have the heart to say no.  

"Alright, but you can't keep me up all night."  She yawned loudly, causing Ginny to giggle, and the two headed up the stairs.  They were just about to round the corner to the Gryffindor hallway, when they heard voices arguing.  Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm just before she turned the corner.

"That's Dad!" she whispered.  "Who's he talking to?"

"I don't know" Hermione whispered back.  She felt a little guilty about listening in on the conversation, but just then, she heard Severus's voice, and she froze.

"Dammit, Arthur, she has a right to know!"

"It's not for you to tell, Severus!"  

Severus snorted.  "I wasn't offering to tell her.  Perhaps someone she's close to… Molly, why don't you talk to her?"

"Mum's there too." Ginny said.  "Who are they talking about?"

"Shhh!" Hermione's curiosity was getting the better of her shame at eavesdropping on them.

"He's right, Arthur." Molly said.  "If Hermione hears it from anyone else she'll be devastated.  We should have said something ages ago."

"We were too wrapped up in our own grief, dear." Arthur said gently.  "She was too distraught, and she left school so suddenly.  There wasn't any time to tell her."

Severus interrupted them. "I see no point in prolonging this, I only wish now that I had done things differently."  Molly put a hand on his arm.  

"Severus, you did what you had to do, Arthur and I don't hold you responsible, I'm sure Hermione will see things the same way."

"Bloody, sodding, Malfoy!" Severus swore.  "He _knew_ I was a spy!  Everything happened so fast.  I can still see his face.  That fucking smirk!  I had thought that in the confusion of the battle that he wouldn't notice me picking off Death Eaters little by little.  He must have been on to me well before the battle started.  He knew exactly what he was doing!"

"Severus, don't do this to yourself."  It was Arthur.  "You don't have to relive it again."

"Yes I do."  Severus sounded so calm.  "I'm sure now that Voldemort put him up to it, that they had planned it all along.  Lucius cast the Imperius on me as soon as he saw them.  Ron and Hermione had managed to finish off the three Death Eaters they had been trading curses with.  I don't even know who they were…. we were all still wearing our masks.  We had come up behind them and Lucius cast Crucio on Hermione, then he stunned Ron."  Molly gasped as Severus told his story, and Arthur drew her to his chest.  

"Noooo!" Hermione whimpered. She was shaking horribly and Ginny tried to pull her back down the hallway they had come from.  Hermione shook her off violently and listened to Severus.

"He gave me a choice then.  He said, "Which is it Severus, the vermin mudblood, or the mangy Weasley?"  I knew he meant for me to kill one of them.  I was trying to buy some time.  I was hoping someone would come up behind us and kill us both.  I promised Albus that I would do everything in my power to protect the students.  But my power had been taken from me.  Lucius' Imperious curse was very strong.  I don't need to tell you whom I chose.  I knew that before it was over, he would have made me kill them both.  Hermione would be dead right now had the Crucio she was under not faded enough for her to stun and petrify Lucius before she passed out.  Soon after Harry killed Voldemort and it was all over."  

"Thank you for telling us what really happened, Severus." Arthur said.  "As painful as it is, we needed to hear it from you."  Severus nodded.  Arthur looked at him very seriously. "Severus, what Molly said is true, we don't hold you responsible.  The person responsible is locked in Azkaban, and will be getting his soon enough."

Hermione had heard enough.  Her head was spinning as all the memories of the battle came flooding back to her.  'Oh God, Ron!  Not Ron!" she screamed.  Severus, Arthur and Molly turned to her just as she and Ginny stepped out into the hallway.  

"Ginny!  Hermione!" Molly gasped. "Oh, Gods, how much did you hear?"

"Everything." Hermione said.

**Sorry it's been so long between updates, but with the holidays and being sick and having a life (gasp!) beyond writing this story, it's been difficult.  As always, special thanks to Natalie for correcting my mistakes, making some great suggestions, and not telling me how much I suck at this!  Please hit the review button if you want to tell me how much I suck at this, or to give me a flowery compliment. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
"You're absolutely sure that she heard every word you said?"  
  
"Are you hard of hearing? Yes, I am absolutely sure!" Severus told Draco for hopefully the last time.  
  
The two Slytherins were sitting in Severus' chambers by the fire. A half empty bottle of whiskey sat on the table between them.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Understatement."  
  
"Bugger."  
  
Draco downed the rest of his glass. "So now what?"  
  
"Now we hope that the Weasleys and Potter can sort things out for her before Monday." Severus said.  
  
"This is bad." Draco said, more to himself than Severus. "She knows my dad was responsible for Ron's death and would have killed her too. She'll hate me again."  
  
"I doubt that. She's not an idiot, she'll blame your father, not you." Severus pondered this for a moment, staring into the fire. "It was my wand that killed him. She'll turn her anger to me, not you Draco. After all, I was and still am the greasy bastard she's known all these years. No reason to think that has changed."  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
"Something funny?" Severus glared at him.  
  
"I may be deaf, but I'm not blind!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Please give me some credit. I know a thing or two about women." It was Severus' turn to snort. Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "Anyhow, I've seen the way she looks at you, and it's definitely not the way you look at someone you hate."  
  
"You're delusional."  
  
"No, I'm Draco. It's easier to spell."  
  
"Then you're drunk."  
  
"Perhaps, but I know that look."  
  
"And what, exactly, is that look?" Severus was having a hard time trying to not sound too interested in what Draco was implying.  
  
"The 'I want to lick whipped cream off of your entire body' look." Draco smirked.  
  
Severus smiled and raised an eyebrow. "That works for you, does it?"  
  
"It's a look, not a line, Severus."  
  
"And a subtle one at that." He said dryly. Draco laughed.  
  
"Yes, that's about a subtle as I get." He was quiet for a minute while he re-filled his glass. "So, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Severus! Hermione's got it bad for you, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."  
  
"It's not an act."  
  
Draco shook his head. "So, I ask again, what are you going to do about it?" He poured more whiskey into Severus' glass.  
  
"If what you say is true, then I will do nothing about it." Draco looked at him as if he had just grown another head.  
  
"Why, what have you got to lose?"  
  
"Might I remind you of the events from earlier this evening? If." Draco snorted again, earning him another sneer. "If" he continued. "She was feeling anything at all, I am sure that she is Obliviating herself as we speak."  
  
"Really, must you always be so dramatic?" Draco didn't give him a chance to answer before he moved in again. "So, how do you feel about her?" Severus sighed.  
  
"What do I think of the bossiest, frizzy-haired, know-it-all, friend to the Golden Child, muggle-born who I just recently found out was responsible for some of my worst moments as teacher. The same woman, the first in all my years of teaching I might add, who dared to disrupt my classroom? Hmmm, how do I feel about her?"  
  
Draco threw his head back and laughed. "Don't forget, she's got a nice rack too."  
  
"I hadn't noticed."  
  
Draco laughed again. "Then it is you, who are blind!" he said.  
  
Draco got up from his chair, stumbling slightly. "I'll tell you what Severus, I will try to do some damage control this weekend. I will suggest that Harry and some of the Weasleys go into Hogsmeade tomorrow night for some fun. I'll find out if she hates you or whether I should be sending the house elves to your rooms with a large order of whipped cream." He laughed at the look on Severus' face. "You don't look as opposed to that idea as you would lead me to believe." He said, raising his eyebrow at Severus. Severus sent him a death glare that would have melted a cauldron, but Draco just rolled his eyes again. As he walked into the hall, he chuckled when he heard Severus' words just before the door closed.  
  
"For your sake, I hope Miss Granger makes it to her rooms unchaperoned this time."  
  
Happy Holidays! I hope to make it up to Christmas at Hogwarts just in time for Christmas for the rest of us! No promises, but I will try to get out a few more chapters by the New Year! If I don't, I hope that everyone has a great holiday, regardless of how or what you celebrate!! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

     "There you go dear, drink up."  Molly pressed a glass into Hermione's hand.  

"What is it?"

"Something to calm you down.  Now bottoms up!"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione gave a weak grin and drank, grimacing at the taste.  The strong whiskey spread through her stomach and limbs, making her feel a little better. 

Arthur and Molly were curled up in the chairs in Hermione's sitting room.  Ginny sat next to Hermione on the couch, holding her hand. 

"Ginny can stay with you tonight, if you'd like." Molly offered.  Ginny bobbed her head up and down at Hermione.  

"Of course I'll stay!" she said to Hermione.  "If you'd like the company that is?"

Hermione smiled at her.  "Yes, yes I would.  I don't feel like being alone tonight."  She chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment before addressing Arthur and Molly.  "Um, if you don't mind my asking, why didn't anyone tell me about this before?"

Molly and Arthur exchanged nervous glances.  Arthur coughed, clearing his throat. "Well, you see, we all thought," He gestured to Molly and Ginny. "That you didn't want to talk about what happened.  We didn't get to spend a lot of time with you after… well, after the war ended."

Hermione let this sink in for a moment, slightly embarrassed at Arthur's comment about her not being around since she left school the previous year.  But something else was bothering her. 

"Then why did Professor Snape seem to think that I needed to be told?  What made him think that I didn't know?"  The Weasleys looked at each other, puzzled.

"I don't know dear." Molly said.  "You've spent most of the summer here, perhaps your attitude towards him was more civil than he would have expected it to be had you remembered everything.  Have you and Severus been on friendly terms since you've been back?"  

Hermione clasped her hands in her lap, blushing.  Ginny raised her eyebrows, but kept silent.  "Well, we've talked some.  I've been pretty busy all summer, but I wouldn't say we've been _friendly_.  I mean, is that a term one uses when talking about Professor Snape?"

Ginny snorted and Molly have her a nasty look.  "Mums never had him as a teacher, so she has no idea what we've put up with in Potions." Ginny said to Hermione. 

"I'm sure his teaching methods have been quite exaggerated." Arthur said.

"Yeah, sure!" Ginny huffed.  "Exaggerated by every one of your children?  By every Hogwarts student ever?"

"Except the Slytherins." Hermione added. 

"Well, I'm sure he's had his reasons.  Goodness knows, he's been under a lot of pressure over the years, what with his dual image he's had to maintain." Molly defended Severus.

"What we really should be talking about is you, Hermione." Arthur changed the subject.  "Since this has all come back to you so suddenly, we just want to make sure that you are going to be alright.  School starts Monday, and we are worried that you might not be ready." He searched her face.  

She smiled at him.  "Hermione Granger, not ready for school, are you mad?" She took a deep breath and blew it out.  "I won't lie and tell you that this won't affect me, but I think being so busy will help keep my mind off it."

"I don't like this!" Molly said in a high voice, her cheeks turning pink.  "I don't think it's healthy for you to keep your mind off it for much longer.  Just remember dear, you can visit us anytime, if you need to.  And Ginny will be here for you at Hogwarts."  Ginny bobbed her head excitedly again.

"Yeah, Hermione, anytime you want to come and get me from the Gryffindor common room, just do it!"  

Hermione giggled at the look on Ginny's face.  Of course, Ginny had images of herself spending authorized late night visits with Hermione, without the usual consequences. 

"I won't be your after-hours chaperone, Ginny." Hermione joked.  

"Fine, I'll just have to get Harry to do it." She said dreamily.  Arthur and Molly's heads both shot up at the same time. 

"Young lady, you will behave yourself!" Arthur admonished.  

"Ginny, you don't want to get a reputation!" Molly practically whined.  Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Mmm hmm, like you did?" She raised a challenging eyebrow at her mother.  Arthur half laughed, half coughed into his hand, earning him a glare from Molly, whose face had gone even more pink.  

"Yes, well, things were different back then." Ginny shook her head at the lame excuse.  

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.  

"Who could that be, at this hour?" Hermione wondered.  "Come in!" she yelled. 

The door opened and Draco's head appeared around the door.  "Hi, mind if I join you?"  He looked a little nervous, not sure what Hermione's reaction to him would be after the earlier events.  

"Not at all." Hermione invited him in.  "We were just talking about old times." She smiled at Molly, who turned pink again.  

"Well, Arthur, we should get some sleep.  Don't stay up too late, Ginny."

"Yes, Mum." Ginny groaned.

They said their goodnights and left the three of them alone.  

Draco stayed standing, hands in his pockets.  "So, are you Ok?"  Hermione could tell that he was a little wary of what she was thinking.  

"As ok as one can be, I suppose." She smiled sadly at him.  "I'm not upset with you, if that's what you mean."  

"No!  That's not what I meant, I mean.." Draco looked at Ginny, suddenly embarrassed.  Ginny took that as her cue to go to bed.  

"Mum's right, I'm bushed!"  She got up from the couch and headed towards Hermione's bedroom.  "Goodnight Hermione." She nodded at Draco. "Malfoy."

Draco waited until the bedroom door had shut before he sat down on the couch.  "Professor Malfoy." He said grinning at Hermione.  They both chuckled.  

"She'll come around soon enough, Draco." Hermione told him, but he just shrugged his shoulders.  

"She will if she doesn't want detention her entire seventh year!" He teased.  There was a tense silence, and Draco spoke. 

"Listen, Hermione, about what you heard tonight…"

She looked at him questioningly.  "How did you know?"

"Severus told me."

"Ahhh.  What exactly did he tell you?"

"That you overheard his conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  I just want to say that I'm so sorry about what my father did…"

Hermione held her hand up.  "Draco, please, whatever you are going to say, don't.  I'm not upset with you.  You are not responsible for your father's actions, anymore than he is responsible for yours.  He'll get his punishment for what he did."  

Draco nodded thoughtfully.  "What about Severus?" 

"What about him?" Hermione said perplexed.  "You aren't suggesting that he be punished for what happened, are you?"

"What?  No!  I meant, do you hate him?"

"Hate him?  Of course, not!  Why, what did he say to you?"  Draco was pleased to hear the panic in her voice.

"Weeell."  Draco confided, "He's under the impression that you will blame this on him." Draco watched Hermione's face carefully.

"I can't imagine why he would care, but, no, I don't blame him.  That's the silliest thing I have ever heard!  You would think that after all these years as his student, he would know me a little better!" She huffed.  Draco tried hard not to grin.

"Ok, you've convinced me!" He said, holding his hands up.  "But, I can't imagine why you would let it upset you so much."  He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.  

"I'm not upset.  What else did he say?"  Draco laughed outright and Hermione threw a pillow at his head.  "Why don't you ask him?" Draco said sweetly.  Hermione was looking around for another pillow.  

"I will not!  If he wants to talk to me about what happened, then he can bloody well come looking for me!"

"Alright, I'll tell him you said so."  Draco was loving this.  

"No you will not, Draco Malfoy!  He's a grown man, he can figure things out for himself."

"So, you've noticed that he's a grown man have you?"  Draco said silkily.  

"This conversation is so over!" Hermione said, blushing furiously.  

"Right, I can see that.  Actually, I came here to see if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow night."  Hermione gave him a strange look.  

"Not on a date." He said.  "With Harry, and the Weasleys too.  I thought since everyone was here for the weekend, we could all let off some steam before Monday.  What do you say?"

"I say, yes!  I haven't been out in ages and after tonight, I could do with a little fun."

"Great!  How does right after dinner sound?"

"Perfect." Hermione said yawning.  "Well, I need to get some sleep, see you tomorrow."

"So…" Draco said slyly, "Are you and Ginny _both _sleeping in your bed?"  He just barely dodged another pillow before he ran out the door laughing.

Hi!  Sorry about the long delay in posting another chapter.  Apparently, I have violated some FF rule by posting a chapter that wasn't really a chapter and my uploading privileges were revoked for a time.  I'm such a bad girl!  I think it was a rule that was posted after the fact, but I'm not complaining, just explaining!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel a strong urge to review.  If you have the time, check out the reviews, they make me smile… even if I don't comment on all of them, they are greatly appreciated!!!  And alright, already, I promise that I will be getting to some more SH action in the next couple of chapters, since you've been so patient and asked so nicely!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

     "It's blatching!" Ginny yelled.

"No, it's blagging!" Draco insisted.

Hermione sighed.  The only thing worse than being sober around a bunch of drunk people, was being drunk and having to listen to people argue over Quidditch.

"Why don't you just ask Harry?" Hermione said calmly. 

"Good idea, Hermione!" Ginny said. "I'll go get him." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny took off in search of Harry.  

"I know I'm right.  What does a girl know about Quidditch?" Draco scoffed.

"Did you bet any galleons on it Draco?" Fred asked him.

"Of course I did!" Draco said impatiently.

"Too bad, Ginny is probably right." George added.

"Ok, Harry, settle this." Ginny had dragged Harry back to their table. "What is blatching?"

"Blatching," Harry said in a very authoritative voice. "Is a Quidditch foul that means flying with the intent to collide with a member of the opposing team."

"Ha!  I told you Malfoy!  Now, pay up!" Ginny held out her hand to Draco, who was staring openmouthed at her. 

"How the hell does she do it?  That's the second bet I've lost with her tonight!"  Fred and George were shaking their heads.

"We tried to tell you mate, she's wicked accurate with the Quidditch rules." George patted him on the shoulder.

"It's from living with six brothers all her life, all of them Quidditch nuts." Hermione tried to make him feel better about being outsmarted by Ginny.

"And not to mention, she is a Quidditch player herself!" Ginny spat indignantly.

"Damn." Draco reached into his pocket and handed Ginny a handful of coins.  

"It's not like your going to miss it, Malfoy." Ginny laughed.  Next to her Harry was chuckling as she walked away to get some more butterbeer.  

"So tell me Harry, why haven't you married her yet?" Draco asked.  "If I had a woman crazy about me _and_ she knew that much about Quidditch, I'd have snatched her up ages ago!" Draco looked back at Ginny thoughtfully and Harry nearly shoved him off his chair.  

"Don't even think about it Malfoy, and I can't marry her because she's still in school."   Fred and George both snorted.  "What?"  

 "Well, to hear her tell it, you would think that you don't know she even exists, Harry." Fred told him.  

"Yeah, and it's right annoying to have to listen to all the time, so why don't you just push her up against the nearest wall and snog her senseless.  She'll get the hint."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Hermione snapped.  "What woman in her right mind wants to be slammed against a wall?  Why don't you just club her over the head and drag her by her hair to the nearest cave!"  

All the men except for Harry, whose face was getting quite red, were laughing hysterically at Hermione's outburst, when Ginny came back to the table with a butterbeer in each hand.  

"What's so funny?" she asked.  

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly, before they could embarrass him any further.  

Hermione decided that she definitely needed another drink if she was going to listen to Quidditch fouls or the men's idea of romance.  

"I'm going to need something a bit stronger if you _boys_ are going to start handing out sex tips to each other." Ginny's face went pale as she stared behind Hermione.

"What's wrong Ginny?  You might end up with enough galleons to keep you comfortable for the rest of your life with these studs trying to guess what it is that a woman really needs!"

"Why don't you end our misery and let us in on some of your deepest desires, Miss Granger."  

'Shit!' Hermione mouthed to everyone at the table, who were all laughing even louder, except for Ginny, who had dropped her head in horror.  

"Severus!" Draco said.  "What a pleasant surprise.  Why don't you join us for a drink."

"Perhaps I will." He said, his eyes darting quickly towards Hermione.  "The conversation sounds positively… stimulating." He added silkily.

"Anyone need anything from the bar?" Hermione wanted nothing more than to get away from the table as quickly as possible.  Several orders were shouted at her and Ginny jumped up. 

"I'll help you carry them." She muttered, trying not to look at Professor Snape. 

"Miss Granger, if it's not too much trouble, I'll take a whiskey." Severus said. 

"Coming right up, Professor!" She sneered and yanked Ginny away from the table.

"Jerk!  Why does he always show up just as I'm saying something clever, and act like such a prat?" Hermione seethed.

"Oh my gods!" Ginny giggled. "I can't believe he said that to you!  I've never heard him say anything like that before.  Has he been like that all summer?"

"I wouldn't know, I've managed to avoid him for _most_ of the summer."

"What do you mean by _most _of the summer.  Is there something you need to tell me Hermione?" Ginny prodded.

"_Need_ to tell you?" Hermione laughed.  "No, I don't think so."

"Whatever, I'll find out.  Harry will probably tell me before the night is out, he's getting quite sloshed." Ginny snickered.

"Harry doesn't know." Hermione said and then mentally kicked herself.  'I should stop drinking right now!'

Ginny stopped in the middle of The Three Broomsticks and turned her head slowly towards Hermione.  "Doesn't know _what?_" She had an evil grin on her face.

"I mean, there's nothing _to_ know, Ginny!  Come on, we need to get everyone's drinks."  She made her way to the bar, which was very crowded.  It was several minutes before their order could be taken and Ginny wasn't going to let up on her interrogation.

"You know, in your room the other night, I got the impression that there was something Mum had said that got you a little uncomfortable.  Something she said about you spending time with Professor Snape during the summer."  Hermione stared straight ahead, drumming her fingertips on the bar, trying to ignore Ginny.

"For Circe's sake, Hermione!  If you don't tell me I'll go back there and ask him myself!"

"No you won't." Hermione said in a very calm voice.  She knew that Ginny wouldn't dare ask Severus anything personal.  

"Fine, but I guess I'll just have to tell you that I overheard some of your conversation with Draco the other night in your room."

"What!" Hermione sputtered.  "Ginny, how could you!"

"I'm sorry!  But it was either hear what you were saying or pretend I was deaf.  I wasn't intentionally eavesdropping!"

Hermione sighed loudly.  "Look, Ginny, there's nothing going on.  Draco is just being, well, Draco.  You know what he's like, anything to stir up a little trouble.  He just likes teasing me, I swear!" she added when she saw the unbelieving look on Ginny's face.

"Ok Hermione, you're off the hook.  Here, they're ready to take our order."

To Hermione's great relief, Ginny didn't ask her anything else about Severus, and they wound their way back to the table with everyone's drinks.  'That sneaky little bastard!' Hermione fumed when she realized that Draco had moved to the other side of the table, and she had no choice but to sit next to Severus.  Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her a couple of times and she shot him a death glare across the table. 

"Severus was just telling us that there's a staff meeting tomorrow in his office."

"Tomorrow morning?" Hermione groaned.  

"Not to worry, _Professor_." Severus drawled.  "I wouldn't want to cut such a wonderful evening short.  The meeting will be two hours before dinner.  I just need to go over the schedule for evening hall duties.  There are a few other minor details that need to be sorted out as well."

"Hall duties?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter.  Don't tell me you've forgotten already?  How many times were you and your friends caught out after curfew?" Hermione felt him glaring at her. "We can't have our students running about the castle unsupervised, now, can we?" At this, he turned his head quickly to Ginny, who yelped and scooted her chair closer to George.

"Oh man!" Draco groused. "We'll have to stay up all night?  How do you function the next day?"  

"If you don't mind Draco, I would rather not discuss school business with students present." Severus glared at Ginny again, who had paled once more.

"Of course, Severus.  I keep forgetting that Ginny is a student and we are Professors now."

"Yes, let us hope that _all _of you remember that." He sneered in Harry's direction, getting a snicker out of Fred and George.  Next to him, Hermione snorted before she realized it.

"Something funny, Miss Granger?" He said, leaning close to her.  Hermione shivered when she felt his breath breeze across her skin. 

"N..no!" she gasped trying to move closer to Fred, who wasn't budging.  The prat was doing it on purpose, thinking she was shuddering with revulsion at having Severus so close.  Little did he know the effect his voice in her ear was really having.  Unfortunately, for her, Draco and Ginny were both paying rapt attention to what it was doing to her, and she was trying hard to avoid eye contact with either of them. 

"That includes you as well, Miss Granger.  Do not think that I've forgotten your indiscretions that Mr. Potter was only to happy to let me in on." 

"Snitch!" Ginny blurted at Harry before she realized what she did.

"The snitch is a walnut-sized ball used in Quidditch, that is bewitched to evade capture for as long as possible!" Draco yelled.  The entire table burst into raucous laughter, except for Severus, who downed his whiskey and rose from the table.  

"Do try and maintain the integrity that Hogwart's teachers have strived for _hundreds_ of years to achieve.  Good evening." Severus nodded his head at the table, his gaze lingering on Hermione a little longer than necessary, before whipping his robes around and stalking to the door.

"Well, he's changed quite a bit since we left school, eh Fred?" George nudged his twin brother.  

"Yeah, he's a laugh a minute, that one." George agreed.  

"I think we should call it a night." Hermione said trying to stifle a yawn, and she laughed as Harry covered his own.  "Sorry, it's catching, I know."

"Fred and I are going hang around here a bit longer, you go ahead to the castle." George waved them off.  

"Behave!" Hermione joked to them, and laughed when they feigned shock at her request.

"C'mon, Ginny." Harry grabbed her hand, but she pulled away from him.  

"I wanted to talk to Draco about something, if you don't mind." Harry glared at Draco, who just shrugged when Ginny hooked her arm through his and walked out the door. 

"What the hell is all that about?" Harry asked Hermione.  She had a pretty good idea what Ginny was up to, but didn't want to let Harry know.  As far as he was concerned, she was just chatting up a new potential boyfriend and Harry was pissed.

"Oh, get off it Harry!" Hermione tried to cheer him up.  "She's just trying to be nice to him.  She was rather rude to him last night."

"Fine, but he's only getting as far as the castle doors with her and then she goes straight to your room with you!"  

'Wonderful.' Thought Hermione.  She had a feeling that Ginny was prying information about herself and Severus from Draco.  And when did she start referring to him as Severus?   

"Um, Hermione, do you mind if I run ahead, I need to, uh, find Minerva.  I need to ask her something about, um, Monday."  Hermione laughed.  She knew exactly what Harry was really up to.  

"Sure, Harry, go ahead.  But I'm telling you, Ginny isn't interested in Draco."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione." Harry said, feigning innocence very badly.  

"Mm hmm, whatever you say, Harry." Hermione waved him off.  "See you tomorrow at our first staff meeting!"  Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks, Mione. I knew you'd understand!"  And he ran off towards the castle.  

**Just because you have all been so patient and so gracious with your reviews, I am writing chapter 22 right now, and I promise there will be some action! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

     Hermione was hoping that Ginny would still be with Harry or Draco, she really didn't care which, when she got back to her room.  As her luck would have it, Ginny was already in her pajamas and sitting in the middle of Hermione's bed, with a pillow on her lap and a big grin on her face.  

'Oh boy, here we go!' thought Hermione.

"So, did you have fun tonight, Gin?" Hermione asked the younger girl.  

"Yeah, it was great!  I never get to go out.  Mum's always telling me I'm too young!  Not like I don't always have one of my brothers around to make sure I stay in line." She complained.

"You should be happy you have so many people looking out for you." Hermione told her.  "I never had any big brothers to watch out for me."  Ginny snorted.  

"I'll tell Fred and George that you need bodyguards next time I see them." Ginny teased. 

Hermione changed into shorts and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom to wash her face with Ginny following close behind.  She leaned against the countertop, while Hermione washed off her makeup.  

"So, still don't have anything to tell me about Professor Snape?" she pried.

Hermione splashed soap off her face and sighed into the towel as she dried her face.  

"Ginny!" she started in a warning voice.

"Fine, don't tell me, but Draco had plenty to say."

"Try and remember he's your professor, Ginny." Hermione said, then added.  "And I'll try to remember that I don't still hate him!"

"Come on, Hermione!" Ginny was bouncing on the balls of her feet, practically in Hermione's face.  "Draco said that he thinks Professor Snape likes you, and he told me that you have been drooling all over him too!"

Hermione blanched.  "Drooling!  Dear God!  I don't drool!"  She stalked out of the room, hoping Ginny would take a hint.  She didn't .

"Hermione, I won't tell anyone.  It was pretty obvious tonight that he's interested on some level.  What he said to you, that was flirting if I ever saw it." She tilted her head in thought for a moment, and then shook it off.  "Well, flirting as much as someone like him could." She actually shuddered at the thought and Hermione giggled. 

"Did you see Harry?  He ran after you and Draco when we left Hogsmeade.  I think he's jealous."

Ginny's eyes got very wide.  "Really?  What makes you think that?"

"Well, he made up some crap story about having to see Professor McGonagal, but it was pretty obvious that he thought you were going to seduce poor Draco."

"What!" Ginny shrieked.  "Why would I do that?" 

"Because you've been through dozens of relationships over the past several years.  He thinks you've gotten over him.  It's pretty pathetic, the two of you, really!"

"I wouldn't call them relationships, that would imply some sort of intimacy on my part, or should I say two peoples' parts! She snickered.

"Well you have to admit Ginny, it seems that you would have been, you know, doing something with at least one of those boys."  Ginny looked shocked. 

"I'm not a tramp!" Ginny yelled and Hermione cringed.

"No, that's not what I meant.  I mean, at your age, people just assume that when you've dated quite a few people, that eventually, you have to have some kind of physical relationship."

"Like you and Ron, you mean?" Ginny raised a quizzical eyebrow at Hermione.  "You dated for ages, and you told me that nothing happened.  I know that everyone assumed that you two were doing it.  I just went out and had fun with a lot of people who happened to be male instead of female.  I have a lot of friends, what can I say?"

"I'm sorry, Gin.  I just assumed that everyone but me was having sex."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a spinster too."  

"Egads!  That's such a horrible way of describing women our age!"  Both girls fell on the bed laughing.  Ginny rolled on her side.  

"I'll tell you what, Hermione.  If there is something going on with you and old Snapey-poo, and something happens, you have to tell me.  And if I can somehow trick Harry into ravishing me, I'll give you all the gory details.  Deal?"

How could she refuse?  It wasn't as if anything was going to happen between her and Severus again.  He seemed horrified at what little contact they had thus far.  What did she have to lose?  "Your on!" she told Ginny, who screamed laughing and whipped a pillow at Hermione.  

Hermione and Harry spent most of Sunday with the entire Weasley family.  After lunch, they saw Arthur, Molly and the twins off at the gate.  

"Make sure you study hard and stay out of trouble." Molly told Ginny as she hugged her.  

"I know, Mum!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry and Hermione, who were grinning.  

Molly turned around to hug Hermione and then Harry.  Fred and George took the opportunity to start stuffing Ginny's robe pockets with what Hermione assumed was products from their store.  She glared at the three of them, but Fred and George just smiled at her innocently and disappeared along with their parents with a small pop.

"And what was that your two angelic brothers gave you, Miss Weasley?" Hermione asked her.  

"Oh, just some spending money for the school year." Ginny lied effortlessly.  

"We didn't see a thing, Ginny, did we Hermione?" Harry joked. 

"Just make sure no one ends up in the hospital wing.  I don't think my conscience could take it." Hermione warned.  

"Yes, Professor." Ginny said sweetly.

Hermione met up with Harry and Draco outside her room, and the three of them walked down to the dungeons for the staff meeting.  

"Why is he holding a staff meeting down in the dungeons?" Hermione complained.  

"Where else would he have them?" Draco asked her.

"I don't know, isn't there some sort of teacher's lounge or something?"

Draco laughed.  "If you want to call it a 'lounge'.  That would infer some sort of comfort.  I can assure you that Severus rooms are very comfortable.  I'm surprised you haven't seen them."

"Why would that surprise you?" Hermione sneered.  

"Yeah, why would Hermione have seen Severus' rooms?" Harry asked, still completely oblivious to what Draco was referring to.  

"No reason." Draco said, nudging Hermione's arm.  She elbowed him in the ribs. 

They arrived shortly before the rest of the staff, and Hermione took the few minutes to realize that Severus' quarters were quite nice.  Much nicer than she would have ever guessed.  As nice as her and Harry's rooms were, she always assumed that Severus' private quarters would be much like his office.  She had imagined jars of floating creepy things lining every available space.  What she found instead were rich, darkly paneled walls and a surprisingly large sitting area with more than enough cushy chairs and couches to seat the entire staff.  Small end tables were scattered amongst the seating, and were covered with pastries and drinks, compliments of the house-elves, no doubt.  

A door being flung open interrupted her thoughts, and Severus swooped into the room.  

"Good evening."  He nodded towards no one in particular, and seated himself in a large chair by the fireplace.  "I'll make this meeting as brief as possible.  I'm sure that you are all well aware that I will not be coddling any of you as Minerva has done in the past.  You are all adults as well as teachers, and I don't expect that I need to remind anyone what their duties are."  He looked around the room at each of them.  Hermione felt a twinge in her stomach as their eyes met.    

"The newest staff members, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger, may need some guidance for the first couple of weeks.  Any questions the three of you might have do not need to be directed to myself at all times.  I am very busy, and I don't like my personal time interrupted.  You can rely on other staff members to answer any questions you might have.  The only exception will be the schedule for nightly rounds.  There will be absolutely no changes made to the schedule without consulting myself.  Is that clear?"

When he felt everyone understood, he continued.  "Mr. Potter, you will doing nightly rounds with Mr. Malfoy.  Normally, I would not put two new teachers together, however, morning class schedules leave me no choice.  I have tried to make sure that everyone has rounds on nights where they have a lighter class load the following day, however, it didn't work in everyone's favor."

Hermione interrupted him. "Professor, is there some reason why I can't have rounds with Harry?"  He glared at her for talking during his tirade and she felt for a moment that she was a student again.  

"Miss Granger, do you really think I am stupid enough to put two Gryffindors on the same night rounds?  If I recall correctly, I have been assigned the position of Deputy Headmaster, not yourself.  Are there any other suggestions you would like to make?" He ground out.

"Yes, just one.  Could you try being a little less nasty with all of us?  After all, we are colleagues now, and I, for one, was hoping to be treated less like a student and more like a staff member."  She was beyond caring what she was saying, and the few surprised gasps from others present didn't register.  Harry was smirking and Draco was just sitting back on the couch with his arms folded across his chest, shaking his head.  She almost smiled, but was shocked when Severus rose out of his chair and strode quickly to her chair.  Leaning down, he put his hands on either arm of Hermione's chair.  He bent over so his face was directly in front of hers, and Hermione gasped and pushed her head back into the chair as far as it would go.  

"Perhaps, Miss Granger." He said in a low, menacing voice. "You should ask some of your other _colleagues_, exactly how I treat them.  But I'll tell you myself." His face was only inches from hers and she couldn't move away, as he was crowding her into the chair. "I'm nasty to everyone.  I always have been, and I do not plan on changing to suit your needs.  As for treating you less like a student, if you insist on acting like one, I will react accordingly.  And since I think you might need more assistance in breaking into your duties as a teacher, you will have rounds with myself!"  Hermione closed her eyes and groaned.  'Stupid, stupid!  Why can't I keep my mouth shut!'  

Severus was still gripping her chair, and when she closed her eyes and groaned, as pissed at her as he was, it affected him immediately, which pissed him off even more.  What he didn't need right now was to start getting aroused with an entire room of onlookers.  He straightened up and folded his arms across his chest to try to gain some of his composure back.  To the rest of the staff, his heavy breathing seemed due to his anger with Hermione, and they were all too relieved that it wasn't themselves on the receiving end of it to notice anything else.  All except Draco, and much to his surprise, Harry, who was sitting straight up on the couch, with his mouth hanging open.  'About time, dimwit!' thought Draco, with a snort.

"You are all dismissed, this meeting is over!" Severus said and stalked to one of the doors leading to his private rooms, slamming it hard.  

"Bastard!" yelled Hermione to his back after it shut. 

"Miss Granger!" It was Professor Sprout.  "I can't believe you spoke to him like that!"

"Professor, I'm very sorry…" But her apology was interrupted.

"Don't apologize, dear.  I was going to commend you on your nerve.  I have wanted to tell him off for years, but it was great fun watching you do it.  I still don't think I could do it myself, though, my heart is getting too weak for such excitement." She shocked Hermione even further by giggling as she walked out of the room.  The rest of the staff exited the room quickly, as if expecting Severus to burst from the door at any second.

"Well done, Hermione!" Draco laughed. 

"Oh, do shut up!" she moaned, walking out into the hallway.  Harry ran after her.

"Uh, Hermione, could I have a word with you?" She was walking very fast and he had to run to catch up to her.  "Hermione, is there something going on here?  What's going on between you and Severus?"

"What is it with everyone?" she spat.  "First Draco and Ginny, and now you!  What exactly do you think is going on?"  

Harry stopped walking.  "Hermione, stop for a second.  It just looked like, well, like the both of you were a little hot and bothered for a moment there." He looked apologetic when he saw how much his words upset her.  "Maybe I'm wrong, but it was like you were kind of, I don't know, panting at each other."

"I was pissed off, Harry.  I don't get turned on every time I get mad at someone.  Please, don't make me feel any worse than I already do."

"Hey, wait up!"  Draco came running down the hall.  "Harry, we need to see Professor McGonagal.  She asked to speak to both of us after the staff meeting."

"Alright."  He turned to Hermione.  "I'll see you at dinner?" 

"Sure." She turned to walk down another hallway, when Draco stopped her. 

"Hermione, can you do me a huge favor?  I forgot to give this book back to Severus, and since he stormed off after the meeting, I couldn't.  Will you go back and give it to him?"

"Are you crazy, he'll tear my head off!  Why can't you give it to him later?"

"I promised I'd return it at the meeting.  He needs it for one of his classes tomorrow.  Pleeease!  We're late for our meeting with McGonagal, I wouldn't ask you otherwise.  I owe you, ok?"

"Fine, I'll just go throw it in the room.  He's probably still having a hissy fit at any rate."

Harry watched her walk back towards the dungeons, and then turned to Draco with his hands on his hips.  

"Maybe you could tell me what the hell is going on here." He said to Draco, who just laughed.  

"I'm not really sure, but I can tell you something is definitely going to happen now!" 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco.  "What did you do?  He had better not hurt her!"  He turned to go after Hermione, but Draco grabbed his arm.  

"Let it be, she's a big girl, and I think she's already proven that she can handle him.  Come on, let's go out to the Quidditch pitch before dinner."

"But I thought we had a meeting with Minerva?"  Harry said, and then it dawned on him what Draco had just done.  "You sneaky bastard!  You just set her up!  How could you do that?"

"It's just a gift I have."

"But he's so mad at her, he could hex her or worse, poison her!"

"Yes, especially when she turns up with that book. He's been looking all over for it, and I forgot I had taken it earlier this summer."

"You what!  That's it, I'm going after her!"  Draco grabbed him again and had to drag him down the hall, reassuring him the whole time that Hermione was going to live to see another day.

"Professor?"  Hermione knocked on the door again, but there was still no answer.  'Probably still sulking in his room.'  She pushed the door open and walked as quietly as she could to one of the tables and set the book down on top of it.  'Well, that wasn't too difficult.' She thought with a small laugh that turned into a scream as she turned around to find her path blocked by a violently angry Severus Snape.  

"Why are you still here?" he demanded.  He took another step towards her and looked over her shoulder.  His eyes narrowed and then darkened with even more anger than she thought possible.  

"What the hell!" he grabbed both her shoulders. 

"I.. I was j-just returning your book." She said trying to twist out of his grip.  He wasn't budging, and she was starting to get more than a little scared. 

"Returning?" He scoffed.  "Still stealing items from me, I see.  What do I have to do to you to teach you to leave my things alone, to leave me alone!" He was shaking her now.

"I- I didn't take it, I.."

"Shut up!  Just shut your mouth!"

"You don't understand!  Please!"  She was practically pleading with him now but he wasn't listening. 

"I said shut up!  You infuriate me like no one ever has!  You're driving me crazy!" He shut her mouth the only way he could think of.  With his own.  But it was different from the first kiss they had shared.  Their first kiss had been slow and tentative.  This kiss was an explosion of anger that both frightened and thrilled her.  His tongue immediately parted her lips and she moaned helplessly, which only fueled his desire for her, and one of his hands left her shoulder to move up under her hair and behind her neck, so he could arch her head back and deepen the kiss.  Hermione was still trying to push him away and his grip on her arm and neck tightened painfully, so she went limp to try to lessen the pain.  Severus took advantage of the lack of resistance to move her towards the couch, but when he released his grip on her, she pushed away from him and ran for the door.  She didn't anticipate his speed, and before she could turn the handle, he was behind her.  Hermione was in a panic and reached into her sleeve for her wand, but Severus spun her around so fast, pinning her arms at her back, and her wand fell to floor behind her feet.  

"Please, let me go." She said in a small defeated voice, and Severus' fogged brain finally registered what he was doing.  Intending to pick up her wand and let her go, he squatted down in front of her and reached down to pick it up.  Grasping it, he looked up at Hermione, who was leaning against the door, eyes closed, breathing hard through her nose.  He realized that he was shaking and reached out to steady himself, placing a large hand around her calf.  He felt her tense up and gently squeezed her leg, caressing it lightly.  

"Oh, god!" Hermione moaned and Severus was instantly erect.  Settling on his knees, he put both hands on her bare legs, massaging them under her dark wool skirt.  He was slowly working his way up to her knees, and when he touched the sensitive back of them, her legs almost gave out.  

"Professor, you have to stop!" she cried helplessly.  The sensations were way too intense, she had never had anyone touch her like this and it felt so good. 

"I don't want to." He said, inching his hands up, the whole time watching her face.  "You're not leaving here until I get some of this out of my system."  

"Get some of what out of your system?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.  

"This insanity!  This need to touch you!  I have been thinking about nothing all summer but touching you.  Do you have any idea how hard I am right now?"

Hermione's knees gave out right then, and Severus wrapped his arms around her legs, burying his face into her stomach.  He held her against the door that way and started to move his way up her legs again.  Her skin was so hot against his cool hands as they moved higher under her skirt, softly stroking her thighs.  

"I, oh, I can't.  You can't – please."  She didn't know exactly what she was asking for, her mind was swimming so fast.  

"I can.  You can.  Just relax."  He was rubbing the side of his face against her stomach now, and she was having a hard time breathing, and his hands weren't stopping.  They were at the top of her thighs now, just below her butt, kneading her flesh, and she felt herself losing control of her senses.  His fingertips lightly grazed her bottom, and she moaned softly again.

"Yes, just let me.  You're skin is so soft." He murmured into the fabric of her shirt.  His lips were pressing into her stomach now and one of his hands came around the front of her legs, brushing against her underwear, causing her to gasp loudly.  

"Oh!  Mmmm.  Severus, what are you doing?"  He grinned up at her when he heard her use his first name.  

"Getting less formal now, are we?" he laughed, and the deep rumble vibrated against her.  Then he lightly nipped at her stomach, causing her to flinch at the ripple that went right down between her legs.  

"That, oh god, that felt…!"

"Felt what?  Where?  Here?" he asked, rubbing his thumb across her again, and she cried out.  

"Yes, there!  Right there!" she sagged against him once more, but he held her up effortlessly with his body.  

"Do you want me to stop?  Hmm?  Or do you want me to touch you some more?"  His thumb was getting more insistent against the silky fabric of her underwear, and she was mortified to realize that they were wet, causing his thumb to skid haltingly across them.  

"I think this means you want me to keep touching you."  So he did, again and again.  Until she was practically sobbing with pleasure, her moans getting louder each time.  

"I can't, p-please!  I feel so strange, you have to stop!" She panted, and Severus groaned realizing that no one had ever done this to her, had ever touched her like this, and it completely floored him.

"No, not yet.  I want to make you come."  He had both hands in front of her now, and sliding a finger under the elastic, he pulled her underwear to the side.  He brushed both thumbs over her curls gently, causing her to whimper.  Then he reached further back and pushed up slightly, releasing the wetness that had been building up.  

"How does that feel?  Tell me how it feels, Hermione."  He demanded.  

"Oh, yes!" She sobbed.  "It feels so good.  It's so… slippery." 

"Yes, it is.  You're very wet." He emphasized it by spreading it around her, and then used one of his thumbs to rub across her clitoris over and over, the other one still gently pressing up, just slightly into her.  She was crying now and the pressure in her stomach and between her legs was getting worse.  She knew that she was going to come, instinctively, even though she had only heard the other girls in her dormitory giggling about it.  Even though she had never experienced anything like it before.  She put both of her hands on Severus shoulders and started to buck up gently, her legs opening wider.  

"You're ready, aren't you?" Severus growled out.  "Do it, right now." He bit her stomach again, and she shuddered and screamed out his name. 

"Ugnnnhh!  Severus!  Oh, god, oh, god.  Yes, right now!"  He felt her tighten and contract, the wetness flooding his fingers, as she dug her nails into his shoulders.  "Oh, yes, it feels so good!" She screamed.  She kept shuddering and he kept rubbing her clitoris with his thumb, until the sensation was too much and she released her grip on his shoulders, trying to push his hands away.  

"Stop, please!  I'm going to pass out!"  Taking pity on her, he removed his hands from between her legs, running them wetly down her legs and out from under her skirt.  She sank boneless to the floor, and he caught her in his arms, winding them around her.  Severus buried his face in her hair, nuzzling her scalp.  He took a long shuddering breath, still hard as a rock, still needing some release of his own.  Hermione was clinging to him now, her arms wrapped around his chest as far as they could go.  She was still shaking and twitching slightly from her orgasm, and Severus was rubbing her back in small circles.  

"Hermione?" she jumped when he spoke and buried her face, if it were possible, even deeper into his chest.   

"Hermione, look at me."  She shook her head, so he pushed her shoulders back and tilted her chin up with his hand.  She closed her eyes, blushing so brightly that she could feel the heat from it, and tried to turn her head away. 

"Open your eyes, look at me!  Hermione, you have nothing to be ashamed about."  She turned her head to his and looked up at him.  

"Nothing to be ashamed about?  You must think I am the worst kind of tramp.  I can't believe I just did that!"

"Hermione, listen to me, I don't think that, I don't feel that way…- I… well, I'll show you how I feel."  He took her hand, placing it on the bulge in his trousers, pushing her hand against it, rubbing up and down.  Hermione's head snapped up to his face in shock, but his eyes were closed, his head back, with the most intense look on his face.  Instead of recoiling in disgust, Hermione was in awe.  Not just because he was obviously enjoying having her hand there, but because she was immediately turned on again.  Severus opened his eyes, they were glittering with lust, and he wet his lip with his tongue.  

"I'm sorry, but I need to do something about this, it's almost painful.  Please, Hermione!"  

"I don't know what to do." She admitted, blushing again.  

"Anything!  Keep touching me!  Kiss me!"  Hermione leaned forward and for the first time, she initiated the kiss.  She was stroking him now, harder, and his groans were getting deeper, louder.  Their tongues were moving against each other hotly, and would break every now and then as Severus would moan and encourage her.  

"Yes, dear Merlin!  I want you so bad!  Mmmhmmm, that feels so good, do it harder!"  Hermione was about to comply, when she heard footsteps running towards the door.  She immediately took her hand off Severus erection and shot to her feet, leaving him sitting on the floor, in obvious distress.  "Fuck!" he swore as someone pounded on the door.  Getting to his feet, he gave Hermione a concerned look.  She looked at him wide-eyed and panicked.  

"It's ok." He whispered into her ear.  "Whoever it is won't know what we've been doing.  Let me handle this." He said, brushing her cheek with his hand and taking a shuddering breath.  

"Severus!  Open the door, it's me, Draco!"

**The Phillip Morris Company will be pleased to know that I have just added several new smokers to their list of customers!  Wow, well that was very liberating!  Hope you all enjoyed this.  Finally!  Can't wait to hear the reviews!  And dammit, there had better be a lot!**   


End file.
